This is Life
by LifeLookingDown
Summary: Slightly a crossover between Gilmore Girls and One Tree Hill. Life is life and it has a weird way of working, but in the end it's all worth it. TRORY!
1. Chapter 1

This story is slightly a crossover between Gilmore Girls and One Tree Hill.

What you need to know: 

Rory used to live in Tree Hill before she lived in Stars Hollow, and now she is moving back. Her and Nathan are really close (not romantically…just friends).

Rory does not know Tristan because he has been away at military school (you will find out why later). Karen and Dan are Tristan's parents but Dan is with Nathan and Deb.

Janlen is Dan's father… he and Tristan are close.

Brooke, Peyton, Skillz, Tim…will also be in this fic – they all know Rory and are friends. Karen and Lorelai are close friends also.

This story takes place summer before senior year.

This will end a TRORY!!!

(Tristan is Lucas… I didn't want to write a fic where they are both together!)

Now enjoy the first chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...sadly

**Chapter 1**

"Do you hate me?" Lorelai asked her daughter that was staring out the passenger side window.

Mother and daughter were making their way back to North Carolina, to a town called Tree Hill.

"I mean if you hate me, I'd totally understand…I would hate me, just don't hate me for too long becau—"

"I don't hate you mom," Rory reassured her mother. "This is a great opportunity for you. You always wanted to own your own Inn and now you do."

"So you don't hate me for taking you away from Stars Hollow?" she had to make sure.

"No," Rory promised with a smile. "I've missed Tree Hill, it'll be good to be back."

"Yeah," a smile spread across Lorelai's face, "Yeah it will."

"So how much further 'till we get to our home-sweet-home?" Rory asked excited to get settled in.

"Um… about another hour or so."

"Ugh! Then can we please stop for some coffee, cause I really need it?"

"You read my mind sister!" Lorelai said while taking the next exit to a rest stop.

* * *

"Well here we are!" Lorelai announced while standing in front of their new home with an arm wrapped around her daughter's shoulders. 

"It's nice," Rory commented while staring at her new home; it wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't a tool shed either. It was a nice homey house.

"Well, shall we get settled," Lorelai suggested, "Oh! And then we could head into town and stop by Karen's –"

"Oh! Karen's coffee!"

"Yes!"

"Okay so here's the plan mom," Rory said getting serious, "We quickly unpack- the faster we get done the faster we get our elixir-of-life."

"I like the way you think, good plan… good plan."

"Okay… Ready? Set, go!"

Both Gilmore girls ran to the U-haul attached to the Jeep and they each grabbed a box and brought it inside where it belonged.

* * *

"Rory!" Lorelai complained; five minutes didn't even pass yet. She took a seat on the porch steps. 

"I know mom, but this needs to get done—"

"Okay so here's my plan," Lorelai cut her off. Rory took a seat by her mother. "We can stop, like…now, go to Karen's and ask people for their help later."

"I like it," Rory said, but then added, "What if no one wants to help us?"

"We're the Gilmore girls! We are irresistible! Besides, I'm sure the hunky hunk will be more than willing to lend us a hand."

"You're right! I'm sure Nathan will help."

"Of course I'm right," Lorelai said agreeing. "So let's go."

"Yeah! Let's go!"

The two Gilmore girls got into the Jeep and headed to Karen's Café to see their old friend and drink her amazing coffee.

* * *

"Give me all your coffee, now!" Lorelai said as if she were robbing a bank. 

"Lorelai!" Karen greeted throwing her arms around her friend, "I'm so glad you're back," she turned to Rory, "Wow how you've grown."

"Her twin peaks are in and everything," Lorelai said.

"I know, I noticed!"

"Alright, I don't mind you talking about my breasts, but can you talk and pour coffee at the same time?"

"Of course, of course! Can't have you two dying from coffee withdrawal!" Karen laughed.

The two girls took their seats at the counter; Karen put two cups in front of them and began pouring them their elixir-of-life.

"So Rory how was school?"

"It was good, I'm looking forward to Tree Hill high."

"Stop being modest," Lorelai cut in. "She was top of her class."

"That's great!" Karen honestly told her. "You know my son, he ended this year at the top of his class also."

"Really? That's good."

"Yea, he's about your age, Rory."

"Is he hot?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom…what did I tell you about younger men?" Rory said in a grown-up voice.

"If you get involved, you will be in big trouble," Lorelai replied in monotone.

Karen watched their exchange and laughed, "You two are something else. But to answer your question, he is quite the lady's man, but he is also a gentleman."

"It's amazing that I've known you for a few years now, and I still haven't met this son of yours," Lorelai said.

"Oh you'll definitely meet him, he's coming home for summer vacation," Karen explained.

"That's good."

Rory finished her coffee, put the cup down and faced her mother, "I'm gonna head down to the basketball court."

"Alright, I'll see you at home?"

"Yea," Rory answered. She then walked over to Karen and gave her a hug, "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too sweetie."

"Bye," Rory told them.

"Bye," the two older women said together.

Once Rory had left the Café, Karen said, "They grow up so fast."

"Yeah, they do."

* * *

Rory arrived at the court but didn't announce her presence. Instead, she stood off to the side watching one of her best friends shoot around. 

Nathan was great; he was sweet, caring, funny, outgoing, a shoulder to lean on… he was great. He was also an amazing basketball player; every shot he took would be a basket.

For some reason he missed the last shot he took.

"You suck," Rory told him beginning to make her way to him.

Nathan turned around and looked at the intruder, "Rory?"

"The one and only," she smiled.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, swiftly picking her up and twirling her around. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he put her down.

"We're moving back."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Why didn't you call and let me know?"

"I wanted to surprise you… are you surprised?"

"Hell yea!" he said enveloping her in another hug.

They then took a seat on the picnic tabled that was there and they caught up, "So how's your life been?" she asked him.

"It hasn't changed since you left, if it has its probably only gotten worse," he told her.

"Dan?"

"Yeah."

"Hang in there Nate two more years and you'll be out of here."

"I know, I know," changing the subject he said, "So how's Lorelai."

"She's still Lorelai," Rory laughed.

"Is she home? I can't wait to see her," he asked excitedly.

A mischievous grin formed on Rory's face, "Oh she's home alright."

"You guys need help with the boxes, right?" Nathan figured.

"Oh, you know us so well," Rory said dramatically.

"Maybe a little too well."

Rory laughed as they began to walk to her house, as they were crossing the small bridge, Rory asked, "So any lucky girls in your life?"

Nathan laughed, "Nope."

"Not even one?" Rory asked, clearly not believing him.

"Nope."

"What about Brooke?"

"Nope."

"Nathan!"

"What?" he innocently asked.

Rory shot him a glare.

"Relax Gilmore, you just got here…wait a few days and then you can ask me," he assured her.

"I'm holding you to that," she warned.

They continued to walk and a few minutes later they arrived at the Gilmore home. Walking behind the U-haul, the pair spotted Lorelai trying to pick up a heavy box, but she was failing…miserably.

"Need help with that?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Hunky hunk!" she yelled, throwing her arms around Nathan, "Have you gotten sexier?"

"Maybe…"

"Your ego has definitely gotten bigger," she deadpanned.

"Mom, be nice because Nathan was kind enough to help us with the boxes," Rory explained.

"Oh! We are so grateful," Lorelai said dramatically. "Okay well here are the boxes…they need to go inside, and um… me and Rory will go do… um… something else," Lorelai vaguely said.

Nathan just laughed at the two as they made their way inside.

* * *

Two hours had passed until they were completely settled in. "We're finally done!" Lorelai exclaimed. 

"Finally!"

"You're welcome," Nathan cut in.

"Oh… thanks," Lorelai said waving her hand.

"Gee I feel loved," Nathan pouted.

"Oh I love you Nathan…even though you're a little young for me and I could get arrested…but I love you," Lorelai told him.

"I love you too!" Rory said taking a sip of her freshly brewed coffee.

"I know… and why wouldn't you guys love me?" He replied arrogantly.

"I have no idea," Rory told him sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad you guys are back," he told them giving each of them a hug, "But I should be heading home."

"All right, and thank you Nathan…really," Lorelai told him.

"Don't mention it," he told her. Turning his attention to Rory he asked, "Will be coming down to the court tomorrow?"

"Yea, probably."

"Okay so I'll see you guys around."

"Bye Nathan, thanks again," Lorelai said.

"You're welcome."

Rory stood up and walked him to the door and told him, "See you tomorrow."

"You better," he playfully threatened, "bye."

She waved at him and closed the door. She walked back into the kitchen and resumed drinking her coffee after taking her seat.

"This feels good right?" Lorelai suddenly asks.

"Yea…it does."

"So tomorrow you're gonna spend time with Nathan?"

"Yea… you're gonna be at the Inn right?"

"Yea, I need to get things settled there; see if there are any changes that are needed to be made."

"Okay, well I'm gonna shower and go to bed… I'm tired," Rory said getting up and putting her cup in the sink. She walked over to Lorelai and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Night mom."

"Good night sweetie."

Rory left the kitchen and went upstairs to take her shower.

Lorelai stayed in the kitchen and thought, 'Everything is going to be good.'

* * *

AN: Well there's the first chapter of my second story. I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know if it should burn in hell…or be continued here on earth! 

P.S. Tristan will be in the next chapter! I promise!

Peace

Vivi


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I absolutely loved all the reviews that I got for the first chapter… a big thanks to all those that reviewed (you know who you are)! Here's the next chapter…enjoy!

P.S. I just wanted to notify everyone that I will not be putting Haley in this fic… I just don't see her being in it… sorry to those who love Haley.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, when Rory woke up, the first thing she did was turn on the coffee machine. She then went upstairs to get dressed to start her day. When she came back downstairs the coffee was ready for her to drink. She wasted no time pouring herself a big cup and enjoying it.

Once she was done she washed the cup and headed outside to meet Nathan at the court. Opening the front door, she spotted a blue Mazda MX-5 MIATA SV parked in the driveway. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Do you like it?!" Lorelai excitedly answered.

"Do I like it?" Rory repeated. "Its for me?"

"No…its for my other daughter," Lorelai deadpanned. "Of course its for you!"

"Mom, you didn't have to—"

"Sweetie you deserve it… go enjoy it!"

"Thank you so much mom!"

"Your welcome, bye kiddo," Lorelai with a smile. "Oh and the keys are under the floor mat on the driver's side."

"Thanks mom…bye." Hanging up the phone, still in shock, Rory began walking to her new car. She still couldn't believe her mom had gotten it for her. Opening the driver's side, she bent down and retrieved the hidden keys. Sitting in the car she closed the door and started the engine…She quickly fell in love!

Carefully pulling out of the driveway she headed to the court.

* * *

Arriving at her destination, she got out the car and spotted Nathan playing basketball, but he wasn't alone. He was playing with another guy around their age. Rory watched them; she had to admit that the guy Nathan was playing with was really attractive. He was tall with blonde, short, tussled hair; he was lean and toned, and had gorgeous blue eyes…Definitely hot!

Rory slowly walked towards the court, Nathan had just taken a shot, but the blonde mystery gut had blocked it.

"You really do suck," Rory interrupted them, "You know that?"

Nathan smiled and walked over to Rory, "Hey," he greeted her smiling, giving her a hug.

"Hi," Rory said returning the hug.

"The girl's right Nate, you do suck," the blonde said smiling as they pulled apart.

"I was distracted," Nathan lamely defended himself.

Rory rolled her eyes at him. She then focused her attention on the guy next to Nathan. He was even cuter up close, his eyes bluer than ever…they were captivating.

The blonde clearing his throat and elbowing Nathan in the side pulled Rory out of her trance.

"What?…oh yeah… Rory this is Tristan, Tristan, Rory," Nathan introduced.

During the introduction, Tristan kept his eyes of Rory, when he extended his hand to shake hers, he saw her blush… making Tristan smirk.

"Nice to meet you," Rory said, shaking his hand- they were amazingly soft.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine," he smoothly said, making her blush even deeper.

Nathan watched the exchange between the two… it was pretty amusing. "Okay so, what are you up to today?"

Rory brought her attention back to Nathan and answered, "Um… I was going to head to Karen's and then meet up with the girls."

Nathan nodded his head, "have you seen the guys yet?"

"No, but I'm sure they'll be here later on today right?" When Nathan nodded his head, she continued, "So I'll just drop by after I spend some time with the girls."

"Sounds good… so you going to Karen's right now?"

"Yea… I need her coffee," Rory said, "You wanna join me?"

"Not gonna invite me, Mary?"

"It's Rory, and I figured you were gonna come whether or not you were invited."

"We just met, and you know me so well," he said dramatically, while putting a hand to his heart, "I'm touched Mary, really I am."

Rory shook her head and began making her way to her car with the boys not too far behind.

"This yours?" Nathan asked while looking the car over.

"Yea, it was in the driveway when I woke up this morning…my mom got it for me."

"Nice…" Tristan said.

"Thanks. Get in, I'll take us to the elixir-of-life."

"Elixir-of-Life?' Tristan asked as the car was started.

"Don't ask," Nathan said.

"Coffee," Rory said as if it were common knowledge.

Tristan just nodded his head.

The three were off to Karen's Café.

* * *

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!!!" Rory chanted as she walked into Karen's and took a seat at the counter.

"Okay, okay, okay," Karen mimicked her pouring her a cup of coffee smiling.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Rory gratefully said.

Karen laughed, "Your welcome."

Nathan took a seat next Rory as Tristan went behind the counter and grabbed a cookie.

"So I see you've met my son," Karen told her.

"You're son?" Rory asked shocked. "Him?" she asked referring to Tristan.

"My pride and joy," Karen said giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww mom!" Tristan said uncomfortably.

Rory stared at mother and son, "I can't believe you Karen," Rory seriously said.

"What?" she asked slightly worried.

"I never thought you were the one to tell lies."

"What?" Karen said still not understanding Rory.

"Yesterday you told me that you had a son that was quite the lady's man and that he was also a gentleman, and if you have no other sons, you lied to me."

Karen tried to contain her laughter but Nathan laughed out loud, "So he's your brother?" Rory asked Nathan. Nathan just nodded his head, not able to answer because of his laughter.

Tristan smirked, this girl was something else, "Oh Mary, how you wound me," he said clutching his heart.

Taking a sip of her coffee she said, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" she pouted.

"You're so kind, but you know, my lips were effected too," he told her leaning over the counter, directly in front of her.

"Well then I have to kiss them and make them better too, since it was my fault," she told him with a slight grin.

She slowly began to inch closer to him, just as she was about to put her lips to his she raised her cup of coffee and put her lips on the cup and pulled away from him.

She hid her smirk behind the cup.

"Evil," Tristan smirked at her.

She finished her coffee, put the cup down on the counter and got out of her seat, "Thank you Karen, I'll see you later."

"Bye Rory," she replied, still smiling from what just happened.

"I'll see you at the court later right?" she asked Nathan.

"Yea..." Nathan was having a hard time containing his laughter.

"I'm sure you'll be at the court too?" she directed the question at Tristan.

"Oh if you'll be there, I'll be there," he smirked.

"Well then I'll see you guys later," she said and then turned to Tristan, "Bye Bible Boy."

"Bible Boy?" he asked confused, but she was already outside getting into her car. He watched as she drove off.

He snapped out of it as he saw Nathan's hand wave in front of his face, "You alright man?" he asked smiling, knowing his brother was affected by Rory.

Tristan cleared his throat, "Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," Nathan shook his head. "No reason at all… so you wanna head back to the court?"

"Um… yeah," he answered but then turned to his mother, "You need any help here mom?"

"No I'm fine thanks," she told him.

"Okay, then bye," he said giving her a hug.

"Bye boys," she said and they were out the door.

"So that was the Rory you were telling me about?" Tristan asked while they were making their way back to the court.

"That was Rory."

"So you guys aren't…" he trailed off not exactly sure how to put the words together.

"No. no,no,no, we are just friends," Nathan said. "Gross man! She's like a sister!"

Tristan laughed, "Sorry dude, just checking," he said raising his hand in defense.

Nathan was still a bit grossed out when Tristan suddenly said, "She's pretty."

"Yea she is…"

"Did you see her eyes?"

"No… she had eyes?" Nathan said sarcastically.

"I couldn't stop looking at them," Tristan continued not catching the sarcasm in his brother's voice.

"You like her," Nathan stated, rather than asked.

"What? No," Tristan said. They had arrived at the basketball court and began to shoot around. "I don't even know her."

"Listen man," Nathan said. "Rory's a great girl and she's like a sister to me and you're my brother… if you decide to do anything…watch out," he warned.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Tristan mock saluted.

Changing the subject Nathan asked, "So, military school treating you well?"

"It's treating me better than how I'm being treated here," he bitterly replied.

"I'm sorry bro—"

"Don't worry about it— lets just play," Tristan said, not wanting anyone's pity.

"Alright, I hope your ready for this," Nathan arrogantly said. While taking a shot and sinking it in.

"If that's all you got… I'm totally ready," Tristan replied smirking.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well let's see what you've got," Nathan challenged him.

Tristan positioned himself at a three-point marker; he aimed and scored. He then turned to his brother with a grin and with a cocky tone said, "I've got it all man, I've got it all."

"Shut up and let's play," Nathan said while throwing Tristan the ball.

Tristan laughed and caught the ball and started playing a game of one-on-one with his brother.

* * *

"AHHH Tutor Girl!" Brooke screeched upon seeing Rory entering Peyton's room.

Both Peyton and Brooke ran to Rory and threw their arms around her, "What are you doing here?" Peyton asked once they pulled away.

"My mom bought an Inn here so we're moving back."

"Oh this is so great," Brooke exclaimed clapping her hands together, "It will be just like old times. We'll hang out, party, you can join the squad—"

"Um… no," Rory said cutting her off.

"But why not?" Brooke whined, "You totally have the body and the attitude."

"I don't cheerlead… I'll leave that up to Peyton," Rory said pulling Peyton's leg.

"Haha," Peyton deadpanned. She then suddenly hugged Rory and said, "It's so good to have you back."

"Yea it is!" Brooke said joining the hug.

"Its good to be back!" Rory said hugging her friends back.

"We should so go shopping tomorrow," Brooke said with a twinkle in her eye; she always got that twinkle when shopping was mentioned.

"She hasn't changed has she," Rory said to Peyton.

"Not one bit," she laughed, "But neither have you."

"Well… you haven't change either!" Rory accused Peyton while laughing.

"Okay, okay… so tomorrow shopping at the mall," Brooke stated.

Peyton and Rory nodded their heads in agreement.

After talking and catching up Rory stood up and told them she had to go, "But before I go… do you guys want to see my new car?" she asked them with a smile on her face.

They didn't answer, they got up and ran outside to see it, "It really is good to be back," Rory said to herself.

* * *

When she arrived at the River Court, the guys were already there; Tristan and Skills were shooting around and Nathan and Tim were talking off to the sides. Rory spotted Tim and Nathan and made her way over to them. Tim had his back turned to Rory so she slipped her hands around his waste and whispered in his ear, "Hey sexy."

Tim jumped out of the embrace and turned around, "Rory!" he shrieked and grabbed her in his arms and swung her around.

"Yo girl, I told you couldn't do that to him, he'd permanently stay hard, "Skills told her while wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Sorry I forgot," Rory innocently said returning the hug. "You okay Tim?"

"I'll handle the problem later," he brushed it off.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey Nathan," Rory said giving him a hug.

"Hey Rore."

"What about me?" Tristan said.

"And you would be…" Rory looked at him.

"Mary, Mary, Mary… you either don't like me or you're just scared- I think you're scared, and what girl wouldn't be? Look at me," He arrogantly told her.

"Your right, I am scared… that ego of yours could suffocate me," she notified him.

"Aww Dawg she got you," Skills laughed patting Tristan on the back.

"She wants me," Tristan corrected him.

'Ohhhs' were heard from the group.

"In his dreams," Rory scoffed.

"I'll start tonight," Tristan promised with a smirk.

"Have fun," Rory said with a bit of an attitude; this guy had some nerve.

"Oh if you're with me, I definitely will."

Rory was about to say something but Nathan cut in, "So there's this party tomorrow, Rory you going?"

"Um… yea, why not."

"So, you'll save me a dance?" Tristan asked, he was enjoying getting a rise out of her.

"I doubt you can keep up with me," she smirked.

"We'll see."

"Yea we will," she told him. Rory then turned to the rest of the group, "So I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

The guys nodded their heads, "Okay so I'll see you tomorrow, bye," she waved and began to walk away.

As she was walking she heard Tristan yell after her, "Bye Mary!"

She turned around and smirked, "Bye Bible Boy!"

Getting into her car she headed home.

'Tomorrow should be fun,' she thought.

Meanwhile at the basketball court the guys were talking about Rory, "Can't believe she's back," Skills said.

"I know, I've missed her," Tim said. "I should get home," he said a little bit uncomfortable.

"Go handle your problem Dawg!" Skills laughed.

"Shut up man! She was feeling me up!" Tim defended, while walking away.

"Of course she was," Nathan said laughing and shaking his head at his friend.

After Tim left, the guys continued shooting around, but one in particular was excited about what tomorrow had in store…Tristan.

* * *

AN: End of chapter 2…REVIEW!!!

Peace

Vivi


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So you're coming to the party that's out on the beach tonight, right?" Brooke asked Rory putting a shirt back on its rack.

"Yeah, Nathan told me about it…oh Peyton, this would look good on you," Rory told her holding up a stylish camisole. Peyton took the shirt and went to try it on.

"Nathan?" Brooke asked tearing her eyes away from the rack of clothes in front of her.

"Yeah…why?" Rory asked with a smile.

"No reason," Brooke shrugged it off.

"You like him!" Rory loudly accused.

Brooke looked around to see if anyone was watching, "Will you keep it down!"

"Brooke, come on, tell me."

Brooke looked at Rory and shrugged, "Maybe."

"Ugh, you are so difficult, both you and Nathan," Rory went to the next rack that held short denim skirts.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know," Rory grinned.

Brooke glared at her.

"Peyton, how does it look?" Rory shouted through the dressing room.

A few seconds later, out walked Peyton wearing the showy cami.

"Perfect!" Both Brooke and Rory said together.

Peyton groaned in response.

"That would look so cute with your black shorts," Brooke told her and then walked towards a shirt that caught her eye.

A few minutes later they were done in that store so they began walking to another one.

"So, have you guys heard that Tristan's in town?" Peyton asked breaking the silence.

Rory groaned, "That guy is so annoying, he thinks he's so amazing."

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and smiled, "It seems like someone likes him," Peyton sang.

"Who? Me?"

"Mmhm…" Brooke replied with a huge smile.

"Nuh-uh, no way."

"Okay, fine, whatever," Peyton slowly ended the conversation.

"I don't," Rory protested.

"Fine, if you say so," Brooke told her leading the girls into a bathing suit store.

The subject was dropped and they searched for the perfect bikini to wear to tonight's party.

"Brooke, do you really need a new bikini? You have enough," Peyton told her when she saw Brooke picking up a red one.

"You can never have enough bikinis," Brooke told her with a shocked expression.

Peyton just shook her head at her friend.

"Oh! Rory that one is cute! Try it on," Brooke told her as she saw her eyeing a baby blue bikini.

Rory headed for the changing rooms. While she was in there, Nathan, Tristan, and Tim walked by the store.

"Hey guys," Peyton said getting their attention.

The guys made their way inside the store.

"Hello ladies," Tim greeted while putting an arm around both Brooke and Peyton.

"Hi Tim," Peyton laughed.

"I'd advice you to get off if want to still be able to jerk yourself off," Brooke threatened.

Tim quickly took his arms off the girls and went to go stand by the guys.

"So what are you girls doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Oh we're waiting for Rory to try on a bikini," Peyton told him.

"Rory's here?" Tristan asked smiling.

Just then Rory came out of the changing room and asked, "How does it looked?"

"Looks good, Mare," Tristan smirked.

Rory deeply blushed; she hadn't noticed the guys were there.

"I mean it hugs you in all the right places," he says, looking her up and down.

Rory had to get it together, who did this guy think he was. If this was how he wanted to play, then that's how she was going to play.

"Thanks," she says looking at him, "But I think the top should be a little bit tighter." Rory reached behind her and untied the bottom strap. The straps were in her hands when she innocently asked, "Tie them for me?"

"What? Me… yea," Tristan stammered. He walked over to her and stood behind her taking the straps into his hands.

He slowly began to tie them, occasionally grazing his fingers along the soft exposed skin.

When he was done, he leaned down and whispered, "Is that good?"

With shivers going down her spine she answered, "Perfect."

The rest of the group looked on with knowing glances.

"Well, we'll see you ladies tonight at the party, right?" Nathan asked breaking the silence.

"Definitely," Brooke smirked.

After everyone said their goodbyes Tristan whispered to Rory, "I'm looking forward to seeing you in that tonight," with that said he and the other two guys walked out the store.

Once the guys were out of sight, Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and smiled.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You so totally like him!" Brooke shouted.

"No I don't!"

"Well, he likes you," Peyton said.

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes, he does," Both Brooke and Peyton said together.

"Ugh!" with that said Rory walked back into the changing room.

As she was in their Brooke shouted, "You better buy that bathing suit because lover boy wants to see you in it!"

There was no reply from Rory's end.

"Two months until they hook up," Brooke betted.

"Three months," Peyton said.

* * *

When the girls were down shopping, they dropped Rory off at home and told her they would be back to pick her up at seven.

"Mom! I'm home!" Rory shouted as she walked in the house.

"In the kitchen sweetie!"

"Hey mom," Rory greeted, taking a seat at the table.

"Ooh! You have bags…what did you get?"

"Here," Rory said handing the bags over to Lorelai, "I'm wearing those to the party tonight."

"These are cute," Lorelai commented on the clothes she had bought, "Trying to impress a guy?" she asked with a devilish grin.

Rory rolled her eyes, "No, mom, no guy."

The younger Gilmore girl got out of her chair and went to the coffee machine to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Guess what," Rory said.

"Chicken butt!" came Lorelai's childish reply.

"Mom."

"Sorry. Um… you met Karen's son?"

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, but my psychic abilities just kicked in and told me," Lorelai explained. "So…"

"So… what?"

"Details!"

"There's nothing to tell, he is a cocky, arrogant, big headed jerk."

Lorelai's grin grew.

"Don't even say it," Rory warned.

"What?" she innocently said.

"I do not like him! He is so annoying, he calls me 'Mary'."

Lorelai raised her hands to defend herself, "I didn't say anything," and then added, "Mary?"

"Think about it."

"As in the Virgin Mary?" Rory nodded her head, "Hmmm."

"Yea."

Changing the subject Lorelai asked, "Are Brooke and Peyton going to pick you up?"

"Yeah, I have two hours to get ready before they get here."

"Well stop wasting time and go get ready!" Lorelai shooed her daughter upstairs.

"I'm going, I'm going," Rory said heading upstairs to her room.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton arrived at the Gilmore house, to pick Rory up, at seven. They went inside to greet Lorelai, since they hadn't seen her yet.

When everyone had caught up, the three teenagers headed to the party that had already started.

When they arrived, they got out of the car and Rory adjusted her outfit. She was wearing a mini-denim skirt with a three-quarter zip-up white hoodie, which was open and was revealing her baby blue bikini top.

"Making yourself perfect for a certain someone?" Brooke asked Rory smirking.

"No," she glared.

"Okay, come on girls let's go," Peyton laughed.

Making their way onto the beach they spotted the guys.

"Well, well, well look at the sexy ladies that are making their way over to talk to Tim," Tim smirked.

"Yeah right, _Dim_," Brooke told him.

"Maybe some other time," Peyton said.

"Aww Tim, I'll be your lady, just for tonight, if you'll be my man," Rory said linking her arms to his.

"Most definitely!"

"Let's dance," Rory said pulling him towards the dance area.

Tristan looked at the couple making their over to where other people were already dancing.

"You better hurry up and do something before Tim gets her," Brooke smirked at Tristan.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tristan lied still keeping his eyes on Rory.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. Turning to her Tristan said, "But if I were you, I'd stop worrying about me and go talk to Nathan," he himself smirked.

Brooke huffed and made her way over to Peyton, who had left to go to the DJ area.

Tristan laughed and shook his head.

"You gonna make a move, or are you just gonna stare at her for the rest of the night?" Nathan asked him, coming from behind and was now standing next to him.

"She chose Tim over me," Tristan replied still not believing it.

Nathan smiled, "Well that's because she actually likes Tim."

"What does he have that I don't?"

"Well for starters, he calls her _Rory_," Nathan explained to him, putting emphasis on her name.

Tristan scoffed.

"Alright man, but I warned you," Nathan said.

Just then Rory and Tim made their way towards the two guys since they were now done dancing.

"Hey guys," Nathan greeted the two.

"Hey," Tim and Rory said.

"You look nice," Tristan sincerely said.

Slightly blushing she replied, "Thanks, you look good too." And he did; he was wearing a light blue button up shirt that was open and revealing his white wife-beater, the shirt was rolled up to his elbows, showing his tanned forearms and he had a pair of khaki shorts with brown flip-flops.

"Watch it man, she's my girl," Tim told Tristan and then quietly added, "for tonight at least."

Tristan raised his hands showing he meant no harm, "I was just going to ask Rory to dance," he kept his eyes on Rory the entire time.

"Oh… well I guess if she wants to- but keep your hands where I can see them!"

Tristan then guided Rory to the dancing area by the bon fire by putting his hand on the small of her back; both ignoring the sensation.

"They're gonna end up together, aren't they?" Tim solemnly asked.

"Probably," Nathan replied, patting his friend on the back.

As Tristan and Rory arrived at the dancing area, Lumidee and Tony Sunshine's "She's like the Wind" came on.

Standing in back of her and putting his hands on her hips, he guided her body to his.

_She's like the wind, through my trees  
(baby yea)  
She rides at night, next to me  
Like you won't believe (nnnooo)  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
Damn it, I believe she knows  
She's taken my heart  
She doesn't know what she's done  
Baby please_

Completely getting lost in the music, they forgot about their surroundings and moved against one another to the rhythm. It was amazing how well they fit together and how easy it was to move with one anther.

_I feel her breath in my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
ooohhh  
I'm just a fool to believe  
She's got anything I need  
She's like the wind_

As the couple continued moving to the music, they had formed spectators. Brooke, Peyton, Nathan and Tim had stopped what they were doing, got together and watched the couple.

"They look so good together!" Brooke said excitedly.

"I guess they forgot that they still haven't had one civil conversation since they met," Nathan said.

"They have time, the summer has only begun," Peyton informed.

"Too bad she's mine for the night," Tim added.

"Shut up!" The girls yelled at him.

After that Tim shut up and looked at the couple and glared at Tristan, scoffing.

The song soon came to an end and Rory and Tristan broke apart and made their way to the group who quickly pretended as if they weren't just staring at them.

"Hey guys," Rory said blushing as she walked up to the group, Tristan close behind.

"Oh hey Rory," Brooke said.

"What's up guys," Tristan said smiling, knowing what they were doing.

"Just talking…" Peyton vaguely said.

"About…" Rory asked.

"Stuff…" Brooke said.

"Okay well I'm gonna go get something to drink," Rory said.

"We'll come with you," Peyton said, dragging Brooke with her.

Rory just gave them a weird look.

When the girls left, Tristan turned his attention to a smiling Nathan and a glaring Tim.

"What's his problem?" Tristan asked Nathan, referring to Tim.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders

With a final glare at Tristan, Tim walked away.

"Is he okay?" Tristan asked confused.

"He's mad you danced with Rory."

"But he was right there when I –"

"Its Tim bro, don't worry about it," Nathan laughed.

Tristan shook his head.

"So… you and Rory…dancing…"

Tristan laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

"So you and Tristan were dancing…" Peyton started.

"Yeah and?" Rory asked.

"YOU and TRISTAN were dancing," Brooke clarified.

"Yeah… YOU and NATHAN dance all the time."

"You are so—" Brooke was about to say something but didn't have the chance to finish because of Peyton.

"Okay so you danced with him…not a big deal, right?"

"Right," Rory agreed.

And that was the last time they bothered Rory about Tristan…for that night at least.

But there was still the entire summer for something to happen.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter…let me know by REVIEWING!!!!!! Please oh please!

Peace

Vivi


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone…thank you so much for all of the reviews. I just wanted to let you all know that in this story I might incorporate some lines from the shows themselves (they fit so well!!!) And also some events (I won't tell you too much…but I promise they won't be exact, I will tweek them and make them my own. This will still be as original as it has been… I promise!

Now enough with my rambling… get to reading!!! And review at the end… as usual!

**Chapter 4**

"So the party last night was fun…" Nathan said while dribbling a basketball at the River Court.

"Yeah it was," Rory replied shooting the ball, but miserably missed.

"Yeah… you and Tristan danced…"

"Yeah, and the last time I saw you, you and Brooke were conoodling by the bon fire," Rory took another shot, but missed again.

"Wow you suck," Nathan said trying to change the subject.

"Wow that was a horrible attempt at changing the subject," Rory said matching his tone.

He mine as well come out and tell her, or she won't leave him alone, "Listen…do you really want to know?"

This caught Rory's attention, "Of course I want to know! I've wanted to know since the first day I moved back here! Tell me, tell me, tell me," she excitedly said.

Nathan laughed at her antics, "Alright Gilmore, relax."

A moment of silence pasted.

"Well…" Rory said growing impatient.

"I like her," he very quietly said.

"What?"

"I like her," he admitted shyly.

"Aww!!!" she wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug.

"Rory," he said regretting he told her.

"Oh I'm sorry… really I am. I'll behave…promise," Rory said, slightly feeling bad…only slightly.

Nathan took a shot and sank it.

"So…" Rory said.

"So..?"

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?" he asked pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Nathan!"

"I don't know Rory…"

"What's not to know, you like her… she likes you—"

"What?"

"Nothing," Rory said as if she didn't just tell her best friend that her other best friend like him.

"She likes me?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, I don't know." She truly told him. "So what's it going to be eh?"

"Okay how about this, if you make this next shot in, I will go talk to her, if you don't then I will wait for her to talk to me… fair?"

"Fair." Rory aimed for the basket and took the shot…sinking the ball in the hoop.

"Nice shot," she heard a voice from behind.

"Thanks," she said to Tristan.

With a big smile on her face she turned to Nathan, who's jaw was on the ground in shock, and said, "Start thinking of a conversation starter…the weather is also a winner."

"What's going on?" Tristan asked intrigued.

"Oh nothing… Nathan finally admitted that he likes Brooke and he said if I made a shot in he would talk to her. And believe it or not, I made it in and he has to talk to her!"

"That was a lucky shot," Nathan tried to get out of the situation.

"Doesn't matter bro," Tristan said putting his two sense in.

"Who asked you," Nathan said annoyed that he would have to talk to Brooke, afraid of what could possibly happen.

"Don't get mad—" Tristan said.

"Get glad!" Rory finished.

Both Nathan and Tristan laughed at her. She got the basketball in her hand and took a shot and missed, causing her to pout.

"Mare, you're not focusing," Tristan said, coming to stand behind her. "Here take the ball in you're hand and raise it to your nose, then you aim by turning your wrist so that it is facing the basket, and you push the ball out of your hand," putting his hands on her and taking her step by step she made the basket. "See… now you try on your own.

Catching the ball that Nathan threw at her she held it in her hand and raised it to her nose, "Like this?" she asked.

"Yup."

She turned her wrist so that it was facing the basket and she let the ball glide out of her hand and into the hoop. "It went in!" she said excitedly.

"I knew you could do it," he said while returning the hug that she was giving him.

"I want to see you make this shot," Nathan said arrogantly. He went to go stand behind the three-pointer mark and shot the ball sinking it in.

"Nice shot, son," a voice behind the trio said while making his way to the group. Rory felt Tristan stiffen besides her. When they turned around to see the intruder, Tristan faced forward and closed his eyes taking a deep breath; Rory did not miss this.

"Thanks dad," Nathan said a little uncomfortable, knowing the situation that involved his brother and father.

"Rory, its good to see you, are you visiting?" Dan asked her.

"No, I moved back," She replied a little uncomfortable, knowing that Tristan was also uncomfortable.

"Oh, I haven't seen you're mother, she's here too right?" he asked not even acknowledging his _other_ son.

"Yeah, she's been busy working on her new Inn."

"Well, we're going have to make some time to have dinner," he said smiling.

"Sure…"

"Well, I'll see you guys later," he said beginning to walk away, "Your mother made dinner, I expect you home by six," he said addressing Nathan.

"Okay," Nathan replied.

Dan Scott got into his car and drove off, not even speaking one word to his older son.

"Hey, you okay?" Rory asked Tristan, gently laying her hand on his forearm.

"I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"Are you—"

He cut her off by shouting "I said I'm fine," then walked away from the two of them and off the court to his mom's Café.

"What just happened?" Rory asked confused.

"It's not my place to tell, you have to talk to him," Nathan said.

Rory just stared at Tristan's retreating back.

* * *

Looking through the Café window she spotted him sitting at the counter with his back to her.

Walking in she made her way over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey."

He stiffened, but when he realized it was Rory he relaxed under her touch, "Hi," he replied, not looking at her.

"Take a drive with me?" she softly asked him.

Finally looking at her he shouted to his mother, who was in the back, "I'm going out mom, be back later."

"Be careful," came her reply.

"Let's go," he said to Rory.

Rory softly smiled and led him outside to her car.

* * *

_Everybody knows you don't get what you planned_

_And everybody runs away from what they don't understand_

_Everybody hides away the guilt of their youth_

_And everybody wonders why no one ever tells the truth_

_Forever and ever amen_

_Forever and ever amen_

_Forever and ever amen_

_Forever and ever amen _

He didn't bother asking her where they were going; he was just willing to go. It was obvious that she was concerned; he will be willing to talk.

Tristan listened to the song that was playing from the radio; unfortunately it had to be true.

_Everybody knows that everybody wants_

_And everybody has their ghosts, that emptiness that haunts_

_When everybody adds it up they've lost more than they've won_

_And everybody wishes they weren't just like everyone_

_Forever and ever amen_

_Forever and ever amen_

_Forever and ever amen_

_Forever and ever amen_

Tristan noticed that the car had come to a stop. Looking around he noticed there was a small lake. Getting out of the car, he followed Rory to the water and had a sit by the edge with her.

Rory was quiet and was staring at the lake while Tristan looked over at her, "Go ahead Mare, ask," he told her with a small smile.

"Ask you want?" she said feigning ignorance.

He gave her a pointed look.

"If you don't want to its okay, I want you to be comfortable,' she let him know, "You can trust me Tristan."

He knew that, for some crazy reason he knew that he would be able to trust this girl with anything. Taking a deep breath and facing the lake he began:

"What do you want to know?"

"I know about how… Dan- how he-" Rory didn't know how to put what she was trying to say into words.

"How he abandoned my mother?" He bitterly spat out.

"Tris-"

"No it's okay- she's was too good for him, she still is," He cut her off. "Dan got my mom pregnant with me and then went off to college on a basketball scholarship and three months after getting my mom pregnant, he knocked Deb up. He left my mom alone and decided to go start the perfect family." He took a deep breath to steady his shaky voice.

"Tristan, it's okay," Rory tried to tell him that he didn't have to continue.

Ignoring her he went on, "My mom got help from her family, but mostly my grandfather on Dan's side, Janlen. He's amazing Rory… more like a father to me than Dan himself. He never understood how Dan was able to do what he did and I couldn't either -- I decided that it wasn't fair for my mom.

"It wasn't fair that she had to see his face. Not only did he leave her, but she also had to see him around smiling all the time? No, I couldn't live knowing he was taunting her like that. I decided that if I weren't around then maybe the past would be forgotten. The tension, the hatred, the hurt, would all be forgotten.

"I spoke with Janlen, and he got me into military school. I've been there for the past four years. Everything is perfect; my mom has no reason to be hurt by Dan and I don't have to see his face. Everyone wins," upon finishing, he turns to Rory with glistening eyes.

"Do you believe that?"

"What?" he asked not fully understanding her question.

"Do you truly believe that everyone wins?" she claified, "I mean you're away from your friends and family, especially your mom, she must miss you like crazy."

He kept quiet.

"When we first moved to Tree Hill three and a half years ago, your mom couldn't stop talking about you. I knew about you and your history, becoming friends with Nathan how could I not," she took a small break and then asked him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you regret not having Dan in your life as a father?"

"Honestly? No, my mom has been a mother, a father, a sister… let's just say she did everything for me. I'm fine without Dan, I haven't needed him and I probably never will," when he finished he looked back to the lake and threw a near by pebble into it.

"So enough about me, what's your story… I know a little from what your mom's told my mom," he said looking back at her smiling.

"Karen talks about me?" Rory asked shocked.

"My mom loves you!"

"Your mom is so amazing…"

"Yeah she is, so-"

"Um… what do you want to know," now it was Rory's turn to face the lake and avoid his questioning eyes.

"What about your dad?"

"My story isn't too different from yours. My dad, Christopher, got my mom pregnant at sixteen—"

"Sixteen? Wow."

"Yeah… he wanted to marry her, but mom didn't want to marry him, so he graduated high school and left to go to college at Princeton, while my mom was left to raise me by herself at sixteen years old.

"Since my mom wanted to get away from the life she had at Hartford, Connecticut, she moved us to Boston when I was three. We lived there for about six years and then we moved to Tree Hill—"

"We had just missed meeting each other," he told her.

"Yeah," she smiled, "We stayed here for a couple of years and then we went back to Connecticut, to a small town called Stars Hollow so that we can 'be closer with the family', but after a year my mom realized that was a big mistake and decided to move back here after finding she had the opportunity of buying an Inn. She bought the Inn and here we are… for good."

"Our only difference is that your dad didn't knock another woman up," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Rory said sarcastically, "while we were in Stars Hollow my dad paid us a visit and said he wanted to be with my mom, so they gave it a shot but then he had to leave her because his ex-girlfriend was pregnant with his child—"

"No…"

"Yes. And he said that he couldn't abandon her, he didn't want to make the same mistake twice."

"Unbelievable."

"Life sucks."

"I agree."

They fell into a comfortable silence, but Rory broke it when she asked smiling, "So Karen loves me?!"

Tristan laughed, "Yeah, sometimes when we talked on the phone, she would mention you and how smart you are, and that you're pretty…" that last thing made Rory blush, which made Tristan smile. He continued by saying, "how nice and sweet you are."

"You're lying," she accused.

"Cross my heart!"

A few seconds later she said, "Your mom is cool."

"Yeah she is -- I've heard so much about your mom also…can't wait to see the over caffeinated woman," he joked.

"My mother is a handful," Rory laughed.

Once again they fell into a comfortable silence. "Thank you," Tristan said breaking the silence.

"For what?" Rory asked looking at him.

"Listening."

"Anytime," she smiled, "And thank you too."

With a big grin he replied, "You're welcome."

"So I guess I should get you home before you get into trouble," Rory said in a boyish voice after a few moments of silence.

Laughing Tristan replied in a girly voice, "Oh my god, it's like so late…my mom's gonna like kill me."

"Oh my god! You sounded so much like a girl!" Rory laughed at him.

"Well you sounded like a boy!"

"But I sounded like a girl who was trying to sound like a boy," she explained while standing up, "You sounded like an actual girl."

"Did you just call me a girl?" he asked pretending to be offended, standing up also.

"No, but you sounded like one," she said backing up towards the car as he took steps towards her.

"Same thing!"

"No it's not…you still look like a man," she tried to reason.

"Rory?" he said smiling.

"Yeah?"

In a feminine voice he said, "Take me home before you mess up even more." He went around to the passenger's side and got in.

Laughing, she followed and they were soon on their way back to Tree Hill.

* * *

AN: Hopefully this chapter cleared up how these two soon-to-be lovebirds didn't know each other. Hopefully you like it… let me know by REVIEWING of course.

The song was "Forever and Ever, Amen" by 8mm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Jackie Chan or Bruce Lee?" he asked her, intrigued in what she would say.

"Jackie Chan…definitely Jackie Chan!" she responded with no doubt in her mind.

"What?!" he asked disbelievingly, "Are you serious?"

"I swear on the Holy Coffee Gods above," she said while raising her arms in the air.

"But Chan is such a rip-off from Lee-"

"Yeah but Jackie is ten times more cuter," she smiled.

"Whatever," he gave up.

Continuing with the questions she then asked him, "If there was and elderly man and a baby in a burning building, who would you save?"

Without hesitating he answered, "The baby."

"Why?"

"Because the man already had the opportunity of living life, whether it was bad or good…it's only fair that the baby gets the same opportunity."

"Your mother has taught you well," she told him in a joking manner but meaning every word

"That she has," Tristan said smiling at his mother.

"You know when we first moved here a few years ago, I hadn't had coffee in like five hours…so when I came in here, the first thing I did was cry for coffee. Your mom was so kind that she didn't laugh at me; she poured me a cup of coffee AND gave me a muffin," she said remembering that day. "As your mother was being so kind and generous to me, my own flesh and blood was laughing at me. My sweet and innocent Rory was laughing at me," she said feigning sadness and shaking her head.

"Rory's something else alright," Tristan laughed.

"Yeah she is…" Lorelai said. "So," she suddenly said looking at him.

"So."

"So…"

"So?"

"About Rory-" Lorelai began to say but was cut off by the ringing of the bell over the Café door, in walking Rory.

"Saved by the bell," Tristan muttered under his breath, but Lorelai heard him.

"This isn't over mister," she pointedly told him.

"Hey mom, Karen, Tristan," she greeted everyone.

"Hey Rory," Karen smiled from the coffee machine, "Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee!"

"Why did I even bother asking?" Karen laughed.

"I don't know, I don't know," Rory said feigning disappointment.

Karen put a cup of coffee on the counter in front of Rory when Tristan said, "Hey Mare,"

"Bible Boy."

"So Sweetie have anything planned for today as I leave you all by your lonesome as I go to work?" Lorelai said.

"Nope just hanging around," Rory said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Literally? Because whenever someone says that they are _literally_ hanging around."

"No mom…"

"Oh…okay good, well I guess I'll see you later. Movie night tonight?"

"Yeah sure."

"You can come too," she said turning to Tristan.

"Yeah, ok, thanks."

"Alright so I will talk to you beautiful people later, it was nice meeting you Tristan…and Karen, thank you for my elixir-of-life," Lorelai said.

"You're welcome my dear," Karen smiled.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Lorelai, it was nice meeting you too."

After waving everyone goodbye Lorelai was off to work.

"You know Mare, if you have nothing to do today…I can always keep you entertained," he smirked leaning over the counter.

"Really?" she said with a smirk of her own.

"Of course."

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to take you up on your offer."

"Time and place, Mary…time and place."

"Are you positive that you'll be able to keep me entertained?"

"Are you doubting my abilities?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question when you're unsure of yourself?"

"I think you know I can entertain you perfectly well, you just don't want to admit it," he smiled.

"Right, of course," she said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Face it Mary, you will not find someone more sexier than me," he arrogantly said while standing up straight and stretching his arms. Rory couldn't help but stare. Seeing this, Tristan's smirk grew even bigger.

"Actually…I beg to differ."

"Really?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Nathan is way more sexier…"

The look on Tristan's face was priceless, "You say that now…wait until you see me without my shirt on," he told her knowingly.

"Now, when I see you shirtless, will it just be us two behind closed doors?" she teased.

"Like I said before: time and place," he said without skipping a beat.

"Now, I pick said time, and said place, are you certain that I will be entertained? You aren't lacking in any areas, are you?" she pointed out.

"Wanna see for yourself?" he challenged.

"Alright you two! I think that's about all my ears could take for today!" Karen cut in laughing.

"Sorry Karen," Rory said taking a sip of her coffee, hiding her smile behind the cup.

"Yeah, sorry," Tristan said while draping and arm over her shoulders.

Karen just laughed, shaking her head while going to help a customer.

Rory shook her head at Tristan.

"What?" he asked her.

"The things you do to that poor woman."

"Me? You're the one who started it!"

"Nuh-uh! You're the one who started with the sexual innuendos-"

"Entertainment does not need to be categorized under sexual," he argued.

"In your books it does," she shot back.

Tristan scoffed, "You want me Mary, it's obvious…just admit now, so we can all get on with our lives," he told her matter-of-factly.

"I praise you Karen, for being able to live with him and his enormous ego… I for one wouldn't be able to," Rory told Karen as she made her way back behind the counter.

"You kind of get used to it," she said, "I found out that if you insult him in any way; particularly his looks, it becomes easier to breathe."

"You're suppose to be on my side, mom," Tristan told her pretending to be angry.

"Sorry son…Rory's a beautiful girl, I couldn't have your ego kill her."

"You're so kind Karen," Rory dramatically said, "Thank you."

"Unbelievable," Tristan said, his jaw still on the ground, "My own mother…betraying little ol' innocent me," he innocently said.

Rory scoffed, "Yeah right, with that smirk and those subliminal messages…you can never be innocent."

Tristan was about to say something, but the ringing of Rory's cell phone cut him off.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Rory!" came Lorelai's chipper voice.

"Mom? I just saw you a few minutes ago…is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is perfectly fine."

"So why are you calling?"

"I'm bored," came Lorelai's simply reply.

"Mom."

"Rory I have nothing to do…everything is ready for the opening and they're just doing a few minor alterations so I'm bored," Lorelai complained.

"Well I can't entertain you right now," Rory said not making eye contact with Tristan's smiling eyes.

"Ohhhh you're still at Karen's flirting with the sexy blonde behind the counter, and I bet all the money in my purse that he is staring at you!"

"Mom!"

"You think he's hot!!!"

"Mom!"

"I totally approve…he's gorgeous-"

"I'm gonna hang up," Rory threatened.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry…but can I talk to him really quick?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine."

After that the line went dead because Lorelai hung up on her. Rory stared at the phone in shock, "She hung up on me!"

Tristan laughed at her and then Karen came by with the Café's cordless phone, "It's for you," she told Tristan smiling.

"Hello?" he answered into the phone.

"Hi Tristan its me, Lorelai."

Tristan looked at Rory and put a big smile on, "Oh, hey Lorelai."

It was now Rory's jaw that was on the floor.

"Is my daughter watching with wide eyes and an open mouth?" Lorelai asked amused.

"Yes," he laughed.

"So you're coming over tonight, right?" she asked making conversation.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Alright, well I just wanted to say because I was bored I called the fruit of my loins and I asked to talk to you but she refused so I hung up and dialed the café's number and now I'm talked to you," she ranted.

"I'm glad you did, because my mother just betrayed me for Rory so-"

"I betrayed Rory for you," she finished.

"Exactly!"

"Glad to be of service…well I guess I should go find something to do."

"Alright well I'll see you later then…bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up with Lorelai, Tristan turned to a perplexed Rory.

"What?" he innocently asked.

"My mother just betrayed me," she said still shocked.

"You don't like it do ya?" he teased.

Glaring she took a sip of her coffee, which made Tristan laugh.

A few moments of silence passed when Tristan put a fresh baked chocolate chip muffin in front of Rory.

"A peace offering," he said.

Taking a piece of the muffin off and putting it into her mouth, she chewed, smiled and stuck out her hand for a truce. Taking the offered hand, Tristan shook it, both people putting aside the electricity that was being felt.

Clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair Tristan asked, "What time should I come over?"

"Um… well I guess around sixish."

He nodded his head, "So what movies do you have scheduled?"

"Well first we have the ultimate classic movie, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, we know every single line in that movie," she told him excitedly.

"Never really sat down and watched it," he told her.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

Tristan nodded his head.

"So you're a Wonka virgin?"

"And an Oompa virgin, I guess."

"Well I guess you'll have to pop his Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory cherry, Rory," Karen told her wiping down the counter.

"Mom!"

Laughing, Rory said, "I'll go slow, and I promise I won't make it hurt too much…"

"That's it, I'm leaving…talk to you guys later, preferably when you aren't together and beating down my ego!" With that said Tristan left the Café, probably to shoot some hoops.

"Karen you are too funny," Rory told her as Tristan left.

"I try," she said smiling.

* * *

"Hey Wonka virgin, come on in!" Lorelai greeted Tristan as she opened her front door.

Smiling he said, "Rory said that losing this virginity wasn't going to be too painful."

"Oh its not! We have protection," she said pointing the mountain of junk food on the coffee table in the living room, "it will lessen the blow," she smiled.

"Good, good."

"Hey mom, is Tristan here?" Rory asked coming down the stairs.

"Miss me Mary?" he smirked.

Blushing Rory said, "Oh hey…I didn't see you there."

"You're doing it again," he sighed.

"Doing what?" Rory asked.

"Beating down my ego. 'I didn't see you there?' Mare, do you know what that does to a guy coming from a pretty girl like yourself?" he asked her.

Blushing even deeper she said sarcastically, "Oh I'm sorry, let me fix my mistake -- Oh Tristan I'm so glad you're here! I missed your sexy, gorgeous self!"

"You're are so kind…thank you."

Smiling at the two, Lorelai said while making her way up the stairs, "Well I'm going to go change out of my work clothes, and I will be right back."

"Okay," Rory said going into the kitchen to get the drinks.

Tristan sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable. A few minutes later he saw Rory coming back into the living room trying the juggle three cups filled with soda. She carefully made her way over to the coffee table, but tripped over a pillow that was on the floor and spilled the drinks all over Tristan.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" Rory exclaimed, quickly getting napkins and wiping them over Tristan's upper body. "I am so sorry," she repeated.

"Don't worry about it," he said standing up and smiling down on her, "It's no problem."

"But look you're all wet," she stated the obvious.

"I know," he chuckled.

"Hold on I'm be right back, I think I have I shirt you can use," she said leaving the living room.

When she returned, there was Tristan…shirtless. Rory couldn't help but stare. He really did have the body of a God. His chiseled abs were toned as was the rest of his body. He was lean and toned and tanned all over. Sexy.

Seeing this Tristan smirked, "Like what you see?"

Her eyes slowly traveled up from his abs to his well-defined chest and finally to his eyes. She couldn't help the blush that was making its way up to her face once again.

"What's going on here?" Lorelai asked hiding her smile as she came downstairs.

Clearing her throat she answered, "Um... nothing… I um… I - I tripped and spilled the drinks on Tristan, so I got him a shirt to wear because he couldn't wear the one he had on because it was wet and probably uncomfortable so he took it off so that he can wear this one," she rambled holding up the shirt she had in her hand and giving it to Tristan to wear.

"Thanks," he said, still smirking at her.

"I see," Lorelai said having difficult hiding her smile, "well now that everyone is dry and clothed…shall we start?"

"Yeah…um yeah let's start," Rory said taking a seat on the couch soon being followed by Lorelai and Tristan.

Once everyone was comfortable and ready, the movie was started.

* * *

"_Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do  
I have a perfect puzzle for you  
Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-dee  
If you are wise, you'll listen to me _

What do you get when you guzzle down sweets?  
Eating as much as an elephant eats  
What are you at getting terribly fat?  
What do you think will come of that?"

Rory and Lorelai happily sang along with the little orange men.

_Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-da  
If you're not greedy, you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the Oompa Loompa doom-pa-dee-do _

Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do  
I have another puzzle for you  
Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-da-dee  
If you are wise, you'll listen to me

Gum chewing's fine when it's once in a while  
It stops you from _smoking__and brightens your smile  
But it's repulsive, revolting, and wrong  
Chewing and chewing all day long  
_

Tristan couldn't help but laugh out loud at the two girls dancing around in their seats and singing alone to the song.

The Gilmore girls stopped what they were doing and turned to Tristan, "Is he laughing at us?" Rory asked her mother.

"I think he is," Lorelai stated shocked.

"I'm sorry," Tristan said trying to stop laughing, "Really I am—" he erupted in laughter.

The two girls just sat there waiting for him to calm down and when he did they continued to stare at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys liked this movie so much," he said with a smile on his lips.

"It's our favorite!" They shouted together.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he said putting his hands up in a truce, "let's watch the movie and let the dwarfs entertain us."

"They're Oompa Loompas!" The girls said in unison.

"Sorry, okay, let's watch _The Oompa Loompas_ sing and dance their song," he tried to reason.

The girls agreed and turned their attention back to the movie.

The rest of the night was spent talking, laughing, and playfully arguing about the movies, and Tristan couldn't help but enjoy his time with the two women…especially Rory.

* * *

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this, I guess this was a filler. I had to have Tristan and Lorelai meet, so they finally met…so I promise next chapter will have some action in it!

REVIEWS are highly appreciated!!!

Peace

Vivi


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I guess now that you've seen me shirtless I'm the sexiest guy you've ever seen," Tristan told Rory standing very close to her from behind.

"You guess wrong," she said trying to hide the shiver that Tristan is sending through her body.

Unfortunately for Rory he saw the effect he had on her and he smirked, "You need to stop lying to yourself, Mary," he whispered in her ear. He softly brushed past her and greeted Nathan who was playing basketball with Tim and Skills, mostly with Skills.

"Yo T! What's crakin' home slice?" Tim greeted Tristan as he walked over to the guys.

Tristan chuckled and shook his head, "You're white, Tim."

"Color ain't mean a thang!"

"You gonna need to stop before I beat you down, Dawg," Skills joked.

"Whatever man," Tim scoffed.

"So what do we have planned for tonight?" Rory asked as she walked onto the court.

"Well I was thinking … me, you, a bed…" Tristan trailed off.

"Will four walls and a door be included?" Rory asked.

"I doubt you'll want people to see what we'll be doing…so yeah," he said smirking.

"And what exactly will we be doing?"

At this point the other guys stood around intrigued by the twos interaction.

"Oh I think you know," his smirk grew.

"No, actually, I don't."

"You really want me to say it, Mary?" he challenged.

"Enlighten me."

"We're going to have hot, wild, passionate sex," he said naturally.

She looked at Tristan's smirking face, "Are you sure about that?" she asked smirking.

"Ohhh," Tim, Nathan and Skills said.

"I'm sure that you want me," Tristan said not missing a beat.

"It's _you_ that wants _me_," she told him.

"I want you Rory," Tim quickly interjected, but Skills elbowed him to shut up.

"What if I do?" Tristan challenged.

"I don't think you can handle this."

Tristan chuckled making his way closer to Rory. He now stood millimeters away from her, "The question is Mary, can you _handle _yourself around me?" he whispered.

Just then Rory's phone rang. Without looking to see who was calling, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory…" came a hesitant voice.

After hearing his voice, she quickly regretted not seeing who it was first.

"Rory…you still there?"

"Um…yeah, but I can't talk right now."

"Rory wait—"

"Bye."

"Ror—"

After flipping her phone shut, she was met with Tristan's staring eyes.

"Who was that?" he asked smiling, enjoying her being so close to him.

"No one important," she replied. "So Nathan, a get-together at you house tonight?" Rory asked changing the subject and stepping slightly, only slightly away from Tristan.

"Um…yeah, come over around six," Nathan said.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys later," Rory said beginning to walk away.

"Hey Mary," Tristan called out to her. She stopped and faced him, "So you'll definitely be at Nathan's tonight?"

She smiled and asked, "Will you be there?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I'll see you there," with that said she went to her car and drove to Peyton's house.

"You got it bad, Dawg," Skills said taking Tristan out of his trance.

"If you do anything to hurt her, I swear I'll kill you," Nathan threatened.

"You'll kill your own brother for a girl?" Tristan asked pretending to be shocked.

"Yes."

"I won't hurt her," he sincerely said.

"Can we play some ball now?" Tim asked a little irritated, due to the fact that Tristan was getting his girl.

* * *

"Hey Peyton," Rory greeted as she entered Peyton's bedroom.

"Oh hey Rory, what's up?" she asked her looking up from her computer.

"Nothing much, how about you?"

"Same here—I still cant believe you're here," Peyton said smiling as she got up from her computer chair and took a seat next to Rory on her bed.

Rory laughed, "I know, but you'll get used it."

"Yeah I know—it's great to have you back, you know."

"Aww thanks Peyt," Rory playfully teased. "So where's Brooke?"

"Oh well, you know that Nathan's having some people over his house tonight, right?" When Rory nodded her head she continued, "Well she has to find the 'perfect outfit' to wear."

"They really need to get together," Rory said referring to Brooke and Nathan.

"Tell me about it," Peyton said laughing. "So are you going tonight?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Probably…any idea if Blondie will be there?" Peyton leered.

"Oh he'll be there -- he told me we'll be having hot, wild, passionate sex," Rory said as if it were a common thing.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, "Oh my God… are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," Rory swore.

"Wow cocky much?" she asked referring to Tristan.

"I know, right?'

"But anyway, you have to look extra good tonight."

"What?"

"You have to look really, really, really hot."

"Why?"

"If Brooke were here, that's what she would say- you have to make him work for it," Peyton explained.

"You've been hanging around Brooke to much," Rory laughed.

"I know," she smiled.

* * *

"The party can finally begin cuz the Tim- Master is here!" Tim said as he entered Nathan's house.

"Not quite, Dim," Brooke said annoyed, "We're still waiting for Rory."

"She so wants me," he said with a stupid smile.

"Keep dreaming," Brooke scoffed, "Her and the Blonde Adonis are so hooking up!"

"Pfft! What does he have that I don't?"

"Well, for starters he has an amazing body, perfect smile, gorgeous eyes, good hair--" Brooke said as she ticked each item off with her fingers.

"Alright! Alright!" Tim cut her off, "I get it."

"Good…now go away," Brooke waved him off.

Tim sulked past her and made his way over to Skills, who was playing video games.

"Hey guys," Rory greeted as she entered the room.

"Tutor girl! Finally, took you long enough. Thought I was going to have to start without you," Brooke exclaimed as she brought Rory over to the sitting area.

"Aww…would you really have started without me?" she pouted.

Brooke looked at her and said, "I couldn't possible live with myself if I betrayed those Bambi eyes!"

Rory laughed and took a seat next to Nathan on the floor, "Chips?" Nathan offered.

"Of course," she said while reaching into the bowl.

Looking around the room, Rory noticed that there was one person missing. Tristan. He said he was going to be here…maybe he was running late. Either way Rory had n o idea why she was thinking about him.

Maybe it was because she likes him…but she knows nothing about him. Maybe she likes spening time with him, and the time she spends with him she gets to know him better. In the end, she settled on the fact that she Rory Leigh Gilmore does not like Tristan…um…does he even have a middle name?

This was the perfect example; she hardly knew him.

"Looking for me, Mary?" Tristan asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes," Rory replied sarcastically.

"I knew you wanted me," he smirked taking a seat next to her.

"Tristan, Tristan, Tristan, how many time do I have to tell you that it is _you_ who wants _me_?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you, Mary, that I do?" he said still smirking.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that my name is Rory?"

"And how many times do I ave to tell you that 'Mary' suits you better?"

"How—"

"How many times am I going to have to here you guys say 'how many times'?" Nathan cut in.

"And how many times am I going to have to tell you two to hook up, before you finally do?" Brooke joined in smirking.

"And how many girls is Tim going to hook-up with?" Tim asked trying to join the cycle.

The group stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You really are an idiot," Brooke said annoyed.

"What?" Tim repeated looking at the people to see what he did wrong.

"Just shut up," Brooke said.

"Someone's PMSing," Tim muttered but Brooke heard.

"Someone's retarded," she shot back.

"Someone needs to get laid," he retaliated.

Brooke laughed out loud, "Look who's talking."

"Shut up! I've gotten some!" Time tried to defend.

"Your hand doesn't count…"

Tim stayed quiet.

"I rest my case," Brooke declared. After a few seconds passed by, Brooke excitedly said, "I know what we can do…we can go around the room and tell people about their first times."

"Why?" Skills asked.

"Because it'll be fun???" Brooke responded as if it were common knowledge.

"Isn't that information kind of personal?" Rory asked.

"Yes, but we're all close here…so there should be no problem," Brooke explained.

"Besides, _Mary, _you should have nothing to tell," Tristan said smirking.

Rory turned to look at him, "You actually think that I'm a virgin?"

"Are you telling me you're not?" Tristan challenged.

"I'm telling you that you shouldn't assume," she said getting a bit annoyed.

"My, my, my …my Mary a Magdalene," Tristan stated.

Rory stared at him, not believing what she was hearing.

"Are you serious?" she asked irritated.

The tone in her voice caused the rest of the people in the room to stop and stare at the two.

"About what?" Tristan asked, taken aback by her tone.

"You are truly amazing," she stated incredulously.

"Thank you?" he said confused.

"You're not welcome," she said and then stood up and went into the kitchen without saying another word. Tristan soon got up to follow her.

"What was that about?" he aked her as he entered the kitchen. She was sitting on the counter eating grapes.

"What was what about?" Rory asked.

"Don't play dumb, Rory."

"Ah-ha! So you do know my name," she said putting a grape in her mouth.

"Rory," Tristan sighed.

"Tristan," she mimicked.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked running a hand through his hair. Rory couldn't help but think that was cute.

"Nope… just confused," she said placing the last grape in her mouth and hopping off the counter and began making her way back to join the group, but Tristan stopped her.

"Would you talk to me."

"I have nothing to say – just that you have multiple personalities," Rory partially lied. She really couldn't tell him the truth. The truth being that the way Tristan acted a few minutes ago reminded Rory of her ex-boyfriend.

"I have multiple personalities?"

"Yeah…one minute you're sweet and caring and BAM!!! The next you're evil alter ego comes out being an ass!" Rory joked.

Tristan chuckled, "okay, okay – I know that you aren't telling me everything—" Rory opened her mouth to protest but he continued, "—But I'll let it slide…for now at least."

"Good."

"So…friends?" he asked sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"I guess," she said shaking his hand and pretending that she didn't want to be bothered.

The minute their hands touched a fire soared through them. The feeling was nothing they ever experienced before.

They both knew the other felt it the minute they locked eyes, but both did not say a word.

They were interrupted when they heard Brooke shouting, "Alright you two, get in here and stop making a baby!"

Tristan and Rory let go of each other's hands and smiled at Brooke's choice of words. They then rejoined the group.

"So am I an auntie?" Peyton asked as she looked up from the video game she was playing.

"Yeah, am I an Aunt too?" Brooke cheerfully asked.

"Yeah, so am I going to be 'Uncle Nathan'?" Nathan decided to join in.

"I think we were successful in reproducing," Tristan playfully said, looking over at Rory.

"I agree… I think that final thrust did the trick," she smirked.

"Ahhh…so you enjoyed the final thrust," Tristan mused.

"Probably the best part."

"Next time we get together I'll have to show you what else I have up my sleeves," he said.

"Looking forward to it," she winked.

Tristan smiled. He hadn't forgotten what had taken place earlier, but he couldn't push the subject. When the time was right, he would ask Rory what was wrong. For now, he was going to enjoy their playful banter.

"I absolutely LOVE the fact that you two are talking dirty – but seriously, I am like way too young to be called 'Auntie'!" Brooke notified them.

* * *

The party was going on perfectly. Everyone was talking and having fun with one another.

The good mood came to a halt when Dan comes home and wished to speak with Nathan. Father and son leave the room to talk privately.

A few minutes pass by when Rory walks over to Tristan and softly says, "Hey."

"Hey," he replies while making eye contact. He can tell that she's concerned, but doesn't want to say anything, "I'm good," he assures her.

She looks up at him and with a small smiles says, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "I'm going to go get something to drink, you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"Yes, you are," he smirks; trying to lighten the mood.

She shakes his head at him as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Before entering the kitchen he hears two voices talking, which bring him to a stop. The voices belong to Dan and Nathan, and they weren't talking…they were arguing about him.

"I don't understand what he's doing here," Dan told Nathan sounding angry and annoyed.

"I invited him," Nathan said naturally.

"Why would you even think of associating with him?"

"He is my brother dad, and he's also your son," Nathan pointed out.

"Don't say that!" Dan spat.

"Its true dad, he's your son and there's nothing you can do about it, so stop being an ass!"

"It's not my fault the kid exists! I told Karen to get rid of it, but she went and ruined her life any way—"

"You're unbelievable!" Nathan cut his father off.

As the two continued to argue, Tristan decided that he had heard enough. He turned around and made his way back into the living room and towards the front door, but was stopped by Rory.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked seeing that he was a bit shaken up.

"Perfect," he seethed moving around her and through the front door.

"Tristan what's wrong?" she asked concerned as she followed him to his car.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect, Rory!" he shouted.

"Tristan—"

"Just leave me aloe, I cant do this right now," with that said he got into his car and drove away leaving a hurt Rory behind.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading and please review…I need to know how this story is doing.

Peace

Vivi


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Life couldn't get any better than this, honestly, what more can a girl ask for?

This morning she had woken up late and was not able to consume any coffee because she had to meet Brooke and Peyton at the mall; you do not want to keep Brooke waiting when it comes to shopping. Once she arrived at the mall, she realized that she had forgotten to grab her credit/cash. So Rory basically went to the mall and bought nothing.

Luckily for her, Brooke had a philosophy that stated that if you step foot in a mall empty-handed, you must exit the building with at least one purchased item. So Brooke bought Rory a cute shirt.

After her trip to the mall with the girls, Rory was going to head to Karen's for some coffee. But on the way, smoke was suddenly coming from under the hood. She immediately pulled over to the side of the road and got out of her car. Getting her cell phone out, she began to dial a service number. While dialing her phone went dead; she had forgotten to charge it the night before.

So, in conclusion, her day couldn't get any worse than it already has; unless it started raining. Rory looked up to the sky and did not see a single cloud. Thank God…but unfortunately a car was neither in sight.

An hour passed and there were still no cars passing by. But finally a small SUV came to a complete stop. Unfortunately, the driver stepping out of the car was a blue-eyed, Adonis.

"Go away."

"Rory-" Tristan begins.

"Go away," she repeats still not looking at him.

He sighs, "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Why are you sorry?" she clarifies.

"I'm sorry for the way I blew you off last night," he said running a hand through his blonde locks.

"It's no problem, you were upset – obviously- and I got in your business. You had a right to act the way you did."

"No I didn't. You didn't deserve that. I just – I just heard some things that I wish I hadn't."

"If you ever want to talk about it – about anything- I'm listening," she said looking at him.

He walked over to her and leaned against her car just as she was. Silence surrounded them for a few moments until Tristan finally spoke up.

"I heard Dan talking…about me…to Nathan," he began.

"What did he say?" she asked him, knowing that what was said was probably horrible.

"He practically told his son that he can't help that I'm alive, that my mom should have listened to him while she was pregnant and aborted me when she had the chance—"

"Oh my god—"

"He makes it seem as if I'm making his life hell, yet he's the one who made me leave my mother and friends so that I can go away to military school so that I could be away from him so I wouldn't have to see his face."

They both leaned against her car. Tristan looking off in the distance as Rory looked at him; she had no idea what to say.

"I don't know what I did to him."

"You did nothing," Rory tried to assure.

"Then why does he hate me?" he asked her looking her in the eye.

Rory stayed quiet before she answered, "He's jealous— He's jealous of the man that you are becoming and the good life that you are making for yourself—"

Tristan scoffed.

"It's true," Rory said now standing in front of him. "He's jealous because he knows he made the wrong decision in leaving Karen. He knows that and he regrets it. And the only way he can try and get over it is to act like a complete ass and make you suffer."

Tristan looked away.

"But you can't make him win, Tristan. You have to show him that you're better than him, that what he does or says doesn't affect you because you _are_ better than him."

"It's not fair—"

"This is life; nothing is fair," she told him. "and you know what?"

"What?"

"I know for a fact that even thought you share the same last name, you are nothing like Dan Scott," she gave him a small smile.

"And how do you know that?" he asked, a small smile also played on his lips.

"Because one: I'm smart and two: you actually stopped to apologize."

"Technically, I stopped to see what the problem was."

"Oh…well…"

"And then I was going to apologize," he smiled.

"As long as you apologized—"

"I am sorry though."

"Don't worry about it—but you can make it up to me by looking under the hood to see what's wrong with the car."

"And how do you know the problem would be under there?" he smirked.

"Well since that's where the smoke was coming from, I just figured that should be the first place to look," she sweetly said.

"Have you looked under the hood yet yourself?" he asked.

"See… I see absolutely no point in doing that because I know nothing about cars. But even if I did… I couldn't find the little thing to lift to pop the hood open," Rory explained.

Tristan walked over to the driver's side door and opened it. Bending down inside he said, "The 'little thing to lift to pop the hood open' is right here," he said lifting it, causing the hood to pop open.

"Ohhh…"

Tristan chuckled and shook his head as he took a look under the hood.

"So what's the problem?"

"You fan belt broke, causing the car to over heat…which explains the smoke," he explained.

"Can you fix it?"

"Temporarily, until you buy an actual fan belt," he told her.

"Okay…"

"Do you want that belt?" he asked her indicating the belt she was wearing.

"My belt… what?"

"I can fix your car now, if you want, by using your belt, or… you can have a tow truck come and charge you to bring it to a mechanic, and while at the mechanic wyou'd probably get ripped off."

Taking off her belt she hands it to Tristan, "Here."

Walking back to her car he did what he had to do to fix it.

Ten minutes later the hood was slammed shut and Tristan walked back over to Rory, "Well I'm done."

"That's it?" Rory asked not believing that he was done; she was having too much fun watching him work.

"Yes, if you know what you're doing, the job gets done quickly.

"Hmm."

"Yup, so I'll see you later?" he asked as he began to walk towards his car.

"Wait, how much do I owe you?"

"Do you really believe I'm going to take your money?" he smiled.

"Well then how could I repay you?" Rory asked; she had to repay him somehow.

"Well-"

"Keep it clean," Rory warned.

"As I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted, can we get together and talk later…you know, just talk?"

"Uh-oh, what did I do?" she joked.

Tristan chuckled, "Nothing, I just want to talk to you."

"About the phone call?"

Tristan rubbed the back of his neck and lightly laughed.

"Rivercourt at seven tonight?" Rory asked smiling.

"That's good."

"Well I'll see you tonight," she said going to her car.

"It's a date," he said.

"No, it's not," she sang.

Tristan got in his car as Rory reached hers, "Hey Tris?" she said before getting in.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, I had fun fixing it."

"I'm not referring to the car," with that said she got in her car, shut the door and drove off.

* * *

That night Tristan arrived at the Rivercourt. Once he was there he saw Rory sitting in the middle of the court looking out to the river. He took a few steps closer, but stopped. He wanted to soak her in. She was such a beautiful creature and what she was hiding inside was eating her up and he could tell. 

"It was my ex-boyfriend," she said startling Tristan.

"What?" he asked confused – better yet, how did she know he was there? Taking a seat next to her he waited for her to continue.

"On the phone? It was my ex-boyfriend," she explained.

"Why didn't you talk to him?"

"He's not worth my time…"

"Did he hurt you?" How could anyone hurt her? Anyone who did was truly an idiot.

"To a certain extent—"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable," he assured her.

"That's just it; I'm fully comfortable… I trust you."

It meant a lot to Tristan that she admitted that.

"Back in Stars Hollow I was going out with Dean, my ex, and things were going great; we were laughing, talking, having fun… normal relationship stuff.

"I felt that I was ready to take it to the next level. I was scared to because I was a virgin; I didn't know what to expect- Will I be good enough? What am I suppose to do? Am I pretty enough? I doubted myself.

"But when the time came, he was amazing, he told me not to worry that I was perfect. Anyway after we did it, things were still great. We were going strong and everything—"

"What happened?" Tristan asked.

A single tear rolled down Rory's cheek, "One night there was a party that we attended. He left to hang out with some of his guy friends—that was fine, I didn't mind at all—Later in the night I had to use the bathroom. When I found it I walked in on a couple having sex.

"The pair was none other than Dean and some red head. He had her up against the sink and was driving himself deep into her. I couldn't believe it. I left the party and went home.

"He tried calling me to apologize, but I completely cut him out. I wasn't good enough; I wasn't worth his time… I felt so worthless and I was ashamed that I let him get so close—"

"Do you still believe that about yourself?"

"I – I just—"

"Mare, you were too good for him. He was the one that wasn't worth it. You, Rory, are perfect and you have to believe that because if you don't then you're letting him win," Tristan told her.

Rory was softly chuckling, "What?" Tristan asked.

"It's nothing—it's just that we both have people in our lives that we have to prove wrong," she told him.

"Huh, I guess we do."

"So, let's make a pact," Rory said.

"Okay."

"The next time we see our 'problem person' we can't let them win."

"Deal," he stuck out his hand, which she shook.

"I'm hungry," Rory randomly said.

Laughing Tristan said, "My mom made cheesecake this morning, we could have a piece if you want," when Tristan heard Rory's stomach loudly growl, he corrected himself by saying, "Or you can have the entire cake."

"Shut up!" she said following Tristan as they stood up. "So, what else you got stashed at this little Café of yours?"

"Anything your heart desires," Tristan whispered.

"Anything?" Tristan nodded his head, "Do you have coffee?"

"An endless supply," he smiled.

"Good, 'cause I'm in dire need of it," she exaggerated.

"Aren't you always?"

"Hey! I resent that," she told him poking him in the chest, "Wow that's hard," she said referring to his chest.

"I know," Tristan replied with a cocky attitude.

The two continued to make their way to Karen's Cafe with playful banter along the way.

"By the way," Rory says, "What's your middle name?"

Tristan turns to her and smiles, "Janlen."

That's one less thing Rory needs to find out about him.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tristan and Rory let each other in more and you guys found out more about Rory's past. 

Please let me know what you thought by REVIEWING!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_I know I've been mistaken __But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made __I've got some imperfections __But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face._

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting __You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting __And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting __Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

_"He really is a great guy," he told her proudly._

_"I know, sir, I've seen it with my own eyes," she told him._

_"Any woman would be lucky to have him."_

_"I know," she said blushing._

_"But not you," he flat out __said to __her._

_"Excuse me?" she asked taken aback._

_"I mean, sure you're pretty, but you're not worth it."_

_"I-"_

_"Look, if you weren't good enough for Dean; what makes you think you're any good for my son?" he challenged looking down at her._

_"Mr. Scott—__"she__ tried to defend herself._

_"Face it Rory, Tristan will never find any interest in you."_

_"But—"_

Opening her eyes, she realizes it was only a dream, yet it felt so real. The real question to be answered is why in God's name she would have a dream about Tristan and Dan. She has no reason to have a dream like that; unless it was a sign. A sign to stay away from Tristan; but why?

Either way it doesn't matter because Tristan would be going back to military school at the end of the summer, so she had no reason to worry.

Getting out of bed, she pulled a sweatshirt over her head and headed for the door. She needed to get out and clear her head.

After walking for a while, she noticed that her flip-flop covered feet took her to the Rivercourt. Taking a seat on the picnic table she stared out to the river and replayed the dream that she had just woken up from in her head.

She still wasn't able to grasp why Dan was defending Tristan, yes, Tristan is his son, but in reality Dan supposedly despises him. She understood the reason why the older Scott was telling her not to waste her time with Tristan; he wasn't interested and she wasn't worth his time. What she couldn't understand was why have the dream in the first place; she doesn't like Tristan…why would she? He's cocky, annoying, arrogant, and egotistical; the list goes on and on.

And yet, there was a different side to the guy that not many people knew about. He has a more sensitive side; he's caring and thoughtful. He's smart, funny; has a great personality and he's fun to be around. Not to mention that he's gorgeous!

Rory has seen many sexy, hot, gorgeous men…but Tristan –Oh My God!! He is truly out-of-this-world gorgeous and he knew it. She found it to be a bit annoying that he let Rory know that he knew, but it's who he—

"Mary?" A voice behind her said breaking her out of her thought. Quickly getting up she faced the intruder.

"Tristan…hey," she said playing with her hands and slightly blushing for thinking of Tristan the way she did. Why was she embarrassed; it's not like he could read her mind…right?

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"What…Am I not allowed here?" she asked.

"Yeah, but at two o'clock in the morning?" he asked her skeptically.

"Well…what exactly are you doing here at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep," he simply told her.

"Oh—me neither," she lamely replied.

An awkward silence fell over the, could they really tell each other why they were both there? They both had dreams involving the other? Rory couldn't because hers made absolutely no sense. And as for Tristan, his was a bit more personal and…sexual.

"So."

"So…"

"So…"

"Alright enough with the So's," Rory says feeling uncomfortable.

"Is everything okay, Rory?" Tristan asks concern evident in his voice.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she says getting irritated. "I got to go," she quickly says and begins to walk back home.

"Rory—"

"Night Tristan," she says ending all possible conversation.

She needed to get away from him. The more time she spent with him, the more she got to know him, and the more she got to know him, the more she liked him. And she couldn't like him. Because liking him would lead to her getting hurt, and she didn't want to get hurt…again.

As she was walking home, the dream finally made sense. It was a warning sign; warning her to stay away from Tristan to protect herself.

That's exactly what she was going to do; try her very best not to get close to Tristan Janlen Scott and the best way to do that is to stay away from him…far away.

* * *

_I hope you're not intending __To be so condescending it's as much as __i__ can take __and you're so independent __you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting __You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting __And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting __Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

"So I was thinking the pink bikini with the white skirt," Brooke said examining the clothes she had thrown on her bed.

"Brooke, what does it even matter, whatever you'll be wearing will probably be coming off later during the night anyways," Peyton teased.

Rory and Peyton laughed as Brooke just glared.

"And whatever you decide to do tonight make sure you're safe, and if you are not doing it with Nathan, make sure he doesn't find out," Rory joined in, teasing Brooke.

"You guys are horrible!" Brooke whined, "I thought you two were supposed to be my friends…and friends don't pick on friends!"

"Aww Brookie…you're right – we're sorry," Rory said as if she were talking to a little baby.

"Yeah, sorry Brooke," Peyton said containing her laughter.

"Apology accepted!" she squealed. "Now, I know what I'm wearing for tonight and Peyt knows what she's wearing…but what are you wearing Tutor girl?"

"I was actually wondering if I could borrow your black strappy bikini." Rory asked.

"The one with the buckles?"

"Yeah that one," Rory smiled.

"That one would look so totally perfect on you!" Brooke said over excitedly as she dug around her bikini drawer looking for the specific one.

"Here you go," Brooke said as she handed it over to Rory once she had found the bikini she was looking for.

"Thanks Brooke."

"No problem."

"So what exactly is going down tonight," Peyton asked her friends.

"Well-" Rory began to explain the events of the night, but Brooke took it upon herself to fill Peyton in.

"I'm picking you two up around seven, then we're heading over to Tim's where we hang for a while and whatever and then we go down to the beach for a bon fire and food."

"Again?" Peyton asked.

"Hey! At least we're doing something," Brooke defended.

"Well you'll be doing a little extra something," Rory leered.

Brooke said nothing; instead she threw a pillow at Rory which initiated a pillow fight.

* * *

"Big Master T is up in here so we can head on out homies!" Tim let the gang know as he entered the room that they were socializing in.

"Just say you're ready and let's go," Nathan shook his head at his friend.

"Man, why you gotta be like that?" Tim asked him.

"Be like what?"

"Murdering all my fun."

"The day you start acting white is the day I'll stop 'murdering' your fun," Nathan told him. "Alright guys lets go!" Nathan notified the gang.

"Hey Nate?"

"Yeah Rory?"

"Um… where's-"

"Don't worry Mary, I'm here," Tristan said as he walked up behind her.

"Good to know, but couldn't care less," she notified him.

"Oh really…well then what were you going to ask?" he smiled at her.

Tristan just looked down and smiled at her; this 'look' definitely did not go unnoticed by Nathan. He could tell his brother had a thing for Rory, but for some reason he wouldn't act on it.

"I – um… well, I was going – where…." She stuttered.

Nathan couldn't help but smile at her, she was caught, why couldn't she just admit that she was asking for Tristan?

"No problem, Mare, I won't tell anyone you missed me," he smirked as he draped and arm over her shoulders.

Rory's blush deepened, "Whatever," she lamely said walking away from the Scott brothers and rejoined Brooke and Peyton who were heading to Brooke's car.

"What was that about," Nathan asked his brother as they headed toward his car.

"Dude, I have no idea, last night—"

"Last night?" Nathan cut him off.

"Not like that – I couldn't sleep so I went down to the basketball court and there she was and she was acting different and she got an attitude and left…and whatever it is, it's still bothering her," Tristan filled him in.

"Don't worry too much about it; I'm sure its nothing."

"I hope you're right," Tristan said ending the subject but still wondering what was eating Rory.

"Got any room for Tim and Skills?" Tim asked them as he and Skills approached the car.

"Dawg, why you talk in third person?" Skills asked.

"All the cool people do it."

"Whatever man, let's go," Skills aid as he got in the back seat and Nathan started the engine.

The Tree Hill gang was off the beach for their bon fire.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and lover boy?" Brooke asked Rory.

"Nothing, what's going on?"

"Well, seeing as how you haven't talked to him for the entire night and when he tried to talk to you, you go in the opposite direction – spill."

"Nothing is going on I swear-" Rory was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. She excused herself from Brooke and answered the call.

"I told you not to call me anymore," she told the caller.

"Rory can you just listen to me, please," The person on the other side pleaded.

"No," with that said she flipped her phone shut.

Making her way back to the party she was stopped by a voice behind her.

"Why won't you just talk to me," the person said to her.

Turning around she came face to face with her ex, "What are you doing here Dean?"

"I needed to talk to you and you kept hanging up on me—"

"I told you to leave me alone – so just leave," she told him. She then turned around and headed back to her friends. But Dean had other plans; he grabbed her by the arm and swung her to face him.

"Will you just listen to me damn it?!" He yelled at her.

"Is there a problem over here?" Tristan asked the couple who was followed by Nathan.

_I've made a commitment __I'm willing to bleed for you I ne__eded fulfillment __ I found what I need in you __Why can't you just forgive me __I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way_

_B__ut I always find a way to keep you right here waiting __I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting _

_But you always find a way__To keep me right here waiting __You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting __And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting __Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting_

"No problem, Dean was just leaving," Rory said getting out of his grasp.

"No I wasn't," he said grabbing her once again, but this time more forcefully.

"Hey, I suggest you let her go," Tristan said in a calm but threatening voice.

"Or what?" Dean challenged.

"Do you really want to find out?" Nathan asked him.

Ignoring the two guys Dean turned to Rory and said, "Rory please just listen to me… I made a mistake and I love you … I want to go back to how we were—"

"Why are you wasting your time – you know that will never happen… I wasn't worth your time then, so I can't possibly be worth your time now," with that said she finally got away from him and began to walk away from the scene.

Tristan and Nathan stayed behind to make sure that he didn't try and follow her again.

With one finally threat, Tristan left Dean and followed Rory as Nathan made sure he left the party.

Once Tristan had finally caught up to her, he called her name, but she told him to go away. He reached out and gently touched her arm.

"I said leave me alone," she practically yelled at him.

"Rory, come on, talk to me," he begged her.

"There's nothing to say," she tried ending the subject.

"Nothing to say? – Then why is there some guy saying that he loves you and wants to be with you –"

"What does it matter?" she asked.

"It matters."

"Why?"

"It just does—"

"Are you jealous?" she asked him, changing the subject.

He stayed quiet.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it took me a while to write it. Anyways, this wasn't the last of Dean.

I just also wanted to let everyone know that this part of "This is Life" will soon be coming to an end. But never fear, there will be sequels (possible two more parts after this one ends) and eventually it will truly come to an end…but for now enjoy the updates and please review!!! Thank You!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_"Are you jealous?" she asked him, changing the subject._

_He stayed quiet._

He was not jealous … right? I mean, he had absolutely no reason to be jealous. Of course Rory was beautiful, smart, funny, witty…perfect; he still had not reason to be jealous. Yet he had all the reasons to be lying.

Feeling a bit angry that she had cornered him he answered, "You're psychotic!"

"I'm psychotic?!" she yelled, matching his tone, "You're bi-polar!"

"Whatever… I don't need this right now, especially from you!"

"Right, of course… why waste you're time with me," she spat.

Feeling guilty and ashamed that he had talked to her like that, Tristan tried to apologize, "Rory, I'm--"

"Don't even bother…just leave – Better yet, I'll leave," as that was said she began walking home. She figured Brooke was having a good time so she didn't want to bother her…so instead she decided just to head home on her own.

"Rory, you can't just walk away," Tristan yelled after her.

"Watch me," she yelled back without turning to face him.

He watched her go, that's all he could do. He had already made things worse, mind as well let her go and not completely destroy anything that they could possible still have. Instead, he headed back to the party to find Nathan. Once he had found Nathan, Tristan told him what had happened and asked if he could catch up to Rory and take her home. Without even letting his brother finish talking, Nathan was already half way to Rory.

Tristan just prayed to God, he still had some type of a chance.

* * *

_You got lost, __For__ a while.__You've been trying to find a smile.__You got stood up, then you fell down, __and when you __needed ,__ there was no one 'round.__You loved the previews and hate the movie.__You scream at the screen, "Something __move__ me!"__before__ you start to fade away.__Give me all your fear, Throw it all away.__and__ think about the good things, no matter what they say, __we'll take tomorrow baby, yeah, __one day at a time._

Rory silently sat in Nathan's car listening to the music that was streaming through the speakers. How did she allow herself to get to this point? She hated feeling like this; so worthless and unlovable. She herself had so much love to give, yet she wasn't capable of receiving any?

She had tried so hard with Tristan. She was willing to open up; she had already started to and every time she got something established…someway, somehow it was all torn down. He was too closed off. In the end she realized that it was completely pointless. He didn't want her and he never would… mind as well forget about it and—

"Rory?" Nathan softly spoke, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm," she said turning away from the window and facing him.

He kept his eyes on the road, but occasionally glanced at the girl in the passenger's seat.

"You okay?"

"No… but I will be," she honestly told him. "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah, not a problem," he told her with a soft smile.

"Thanks," she graciously said. Rory pulled out her cell phone and called her mom letting her know that she wasn't going to be coming home and that she was going to spend the night at Nathan's.

_You just stare into space, __you found love but it got erased, __you're on the road with all the stoplights, __and you're too afraid to turn the wrong from right. __You ate your soul and it made __ya__fat,__starve yourself from everything else that makes you completely full.__So give me all your fear, throw it all away. __Think about the good things, no matter what they say. __We'll take tomorrow baby, yeah, __one day at a time._

"Hey Rory?" Nathan hesitantly said once she had shut her phone.

"Yeah?"

"About Tristan-"

"Not right now," she cut him off. For some reason not known to Rory, Tristan had hurt her tonight. The way he turned on her. She felt so lost and alone… and for the moment all she wanted to do was forget about it. Forget about it all; Dean, Tristan, the fighting, the yelling, the emptiness…she wanted it to go all away.

"I hope you know I'm here for you…and I always will be," Nathan assured her.

"I know… I love you Nathan," she said looking at him.

Glancing at her and back at the road he answered, "I love you too."

The rest of the ride back to his place was spent in silence. All that was heard was the music softly playing.

_So you run, so you hide, __and you watched as they die, __they all fell, you could fall too, __or you could sew your wings and try to fly right through.__Give me all your fear, throw it all away. __Think about the good things, no matter what they say. __We'll take tomorrow baby, yeah, __One day at a time.__One day at a time._

* * *

The next morning Rory woke up to the sun shining bright through the window in Nathan's bedroom. She had slept perfectly. The events of the previous night were forgotten…up until now. Last night came rushing back to her and she once again felt sick to her stomach.

"Hey Nathan, wake up man and lets head out," Tristan's voice came from the hallway. He was probably here to go shoot some hoops. A second later he opened the door and walked in. The look on his face alone was able to make Rory throw up. He looked so hurt and upset and confused and betrayed.

"Oh … sorry," was all he said before he was gone.

All her pent up feelings came rushing out. She cried, pouring her eyes out. Nathan quickly sat up and wrapped her in his arms, allowing her to let loose.

"It's all going to be okay… I promise," Nathan soothed as Rory continued to cry in his arms.

* * *

Tristan was at the basketball court, angrily shooting the ball and missing every shot. All he kept seeing was Nathan and Rory in bed together. He believed them when he said that nothing was going on. But the sight he just saw proved them wrong.

Rory was comfortably lying on Nathan's chest wearing his basketball shorts and his wife-beater. She seemed so happy…something that he could never make her feel.

"Tristan," Nathan said getting his attention.

"What?!" Tristan seethed.

"Relax man; it's not what you think."

"Right-"

"It's not!" Nathan defended. "She was hurting and I was there to comfort her. I wasn't lying to you when I told you that there is nothing going on between us. Me and Rory are just friends. You already know how I feel about her, how I love her…and you definitely know it's not in that way. So stop being an ass and get your act together."

Tristan heavily sighed and turned to face his younger brother, "I don't know what's wrong with me. Every time I'm around her its like I can't help but be a jerk. I say the wrong things and when I realize it, it's too late and she hates me even more."

"She doesn't hate-"

"Trust me, she does."

"Give her time," Nathan tried to reason.

"I don't know man; I think I really fucked it up this time."

"You can't hold back with her. You have to trust her and let her in – if you don't want her in man, then stay away from her."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Tristan asked.

"Neither – I'm just trying to prevent both of you from getting hurt," Nathan explained.

"What am I going to do?"

"I honestly don't know…"

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Brooke asked her friend as all three of them lay on Peyton's bed.

"I don't know," Rory answered her.

"You can't let it get to you Rore," Peyton told her.

"I know… I just can't help it-"

"The question is Rory; what are you worrying about the most, Dean or … Tristan?" Brooke reluctantly asked.

"I – I guess – I don't know …" Rory gave up.

"You just need to clear your head," Peyton said.

"Oh my god P. Sawyer, you are a genius!" Brooke squealed.

"Uh-oh…" Rory said.

"I'm so sorry," Peyton mouthed to Rory for whatever she had just gotten them into.

"The best way to relieve tension is to…" Brooke asked.

"Have sex?" Peyton answered absentmindedly.

"Well… yes – but that is so not what I was thinking – for once…" Brooke trailed off.

"Brooke, focus," Rory said laughing.

"Oh! Right! The best way to relieve tension is to have…FUN!"

"And how do you plan we do that?" Peyton asked.

"Dare night!"

Peyton and Rory both groaned.

"Oh come on guys, it'll be fun!" Brooke half whined have squealed.

"I'm in if she's in," Peyton said pointing to Rory.

Looking between her two friends, Rory reluctantly agreed to Brooke's crazy ideas.

"I guess I'm in…"

"Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" Brook said clapping her hands together and jumping around.

* * *

"Alright you are all probably wondering why you are all here," Brook said once everyone you had gotten an invitation had arrived.

A couple of people in the group nodded their heads and by seeing this she continued, "Well we…actually… I have planned a night of fun for all of us! We are going to have a Dare Night! Now everyone will be paired off by picking names… the pairs will be boy/girl and the pair with the most points win!"

Most of the group was willing to participate and yet there were a few who questioned it, "What exactly is the point of this?" Skills asked.

"To do things we would never do, but it's alright to do because it's a dare," Brooke explained.

After a few minutes of thinking it over, everyone agreed to Dare Night.

"Okay, all the guys' names are in this hat, the girl will pick…NO SWITCHING!!!" Brooke emphasized. "Once everyone is done doing their dares, we will all meet back here at Karen's and tally up the scores-"

"What do the winners get?" Tim asked.

"Nothing… this is just for fun," Brooke said annoyed.

She finished passing the hat around and once all the girls had gotten a slip of paper, they opened it to reveal the name of their partners.

Rory opened hers and instantly regretted ever agreeing to play the game… _Tristan_.

AN: I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment… I know Rory may seem a little pitiful… but trust me when I say that that will change.

Please review and make my day!!!

By the way the song was by Butch Walker "Take Tomorrow"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After reading his name from the slip of paper, Rory looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Someone up there hates me," Rory said looking up to the ceiling, "I don't know who it is, but right now I hate you too."

"Oh…this should be good!" Brooke loudly whispered looking over Rory's shoulder reading the little slip of paper.

"No – this is not good," Rory turned to face her friend, "how could this possibly be good?"

"Rory, look at it this way; you and lover boy will spend the enter night together--"

"Exactly!'

"Exactly… it gives you guys' time to mend whatever you two broke – oh, here he comes now. I'm gonna go to my partner –"

"Who?"

"Nathan!" Brooke quietly squealed as she walked away. Once Brooke was gone, Tristan walked up to her.

"I guess we're partners," he told her with a tentative smile.

"How'd you guess?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Well since all the girls already went to the guys and no one came to me…first I checked if I smelled and when I realized I didn't stink, I then noticed that you weren't with your partner… so I put two and two together," he explained.

"So smart," Rory replied sarcastically.

Tristan deeply sighed, "Listen, if you're going to be giving me this attitude for the rest of the night, let me know now so that I don't have to put up with it."

Before Rory had the chance to reply Brooke came over handing them an envelope, "These are your dares and to prove that you did them, you will take pictures with this camera, "She said giving them the camera, "…Have fun and be daring!"

After giving them the instructions she was out of the Café with the rest of the groups to begin their night of "fun".

"I guess we should start," Rory said.

"Yeah… um, what's the first dare?"

Rory pulled out the card containing their first dare. Once she finished reading it over, she laughed out loud.

"What?" Tristan asked smiling. Her laughter caused him to smile.

He took the card that she was handing over to him and read it over.

_Guy: Go to the mall and try on women's clothes (Not in the dressing rooms) while wearing your partner's bra._

Tristan looked up from the card that he was holding in his hand, "Can I borrow you bra?" he asked Rory smirking.

* * *

"Can I help you with anything?" a sales lady asked as she approached Rory and Tristan.

"Hi… no we're fine thanks," Tristan smiled.

"Okay, just call if you need anything."

"Oh we will," he replied. Once she moved to another costumer, Tristan turned to Rory, "Is the camera ready?"

"Yeah," she laughed.

Tristan unbuttoned the baby blue button-down shirt he was wearing, revealing a white wife-beater, and handed it to Rory to hold. He then lifted the white top up and over his head, leaving him in Rory's black and pink lacey bra.

"That looks good on you," Rory giggled.

"Thanks, but I would bet my life that it looks better on you," he said without missing a beat.

They were both relieved that they had gone back to how it was and were now talking with one another, but they both knew that their problems were still buried waiting to be resurrected.

He grabbed a pink tank top from the nearby shelf and slipped it on. Once it was on his body, Rory took a picture with him posing.

He then moved on to trying on a shirt that dipped into a low-V. Rory once again took a picture as he posed. He posed by cupping the bra, with his hands, through the shirt.

As the two were completing their dare, the store employees and customers were giving Rory and Tristan strange looks.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" the sales lady approached them again.

"No, we're good--" Rory began to say but was cut off by Tristan.

"Actually, I was wondering – Does this shirt make me look fat?" Tristan asked with a straight face.

"No, but instead of the blue I would totally go for the brown one," she suggested.

"Thank you," he smiled, "One more thing – Can you take our picture?"

"Of course," came her reply reaching for the camera.

Tristan took the camera from Rory and handed it to the lady. He pulled Rory to him and told her to smile.

After the picture was taken, Rory and Tristan thanked the lady and left the store. But before leaving, Tristan took off the women's shirt and put his own back on.

Once they left the store, they walked side-by-side.

"I'm hungry," Rory said.

"I could eat too," he told her, "Should we do another dare first?"

"Yeah." She watched as Tristan went into the envelope and pulled out another card, "This one is for 'the girl'," he notified her.

_Girl: Eat salad._

"This is an easy one," he said, "You just have to eat a salad."

"What?!" Rory's eyes bugged out. "You're lying!" she accused.

"No – look," he said handing her the card.

"I'm not doing it," she simply said.

"Oh come on Mare."

"I refuse to eat grass."

Tristan chuckled, "if you do this then I'll bring you two of my mom's coffees every morning for a week," he bargained.

"And a chocolate chip muffin?"

"And a chocolate chip muffin," he said agreeing.

"Okay! Let's go eat grass!"

"Yes let's."

"But first, can I have my bra back?"

* * *

"Come on Rory, you've been staring at that for the past twenty minutes and it's not going to change into a donut or pizza or chocolate… it's still a salad; now eat."

"Tristan--"

"Eat."

"Wow you're mean," she pouted.

"We have a deal," he reminded her.

"Oh right…" She reluctantly began to slowly lift the fork with lettuce and put it to her mouth.

"Smile," Tristan said taking a picture.

Rory opened her mouth and placed the 'yucky green stuff' in her mouth and began to chew.

"Open up," Tristan smiled. Rory opened her mouth, exposing the chewed up lettuce; he took another picture.

After a few moments she swallowed. "See, now that wasn't so bad," he grinned.

"Whatever – Can we get some burgers now?"

"Definitely."

The two got their burgers and sat at the food court. They both talked as if nothing happened. They both still knew that they had unresolved issues, but they were having such a great time that they didn't want to ruin it.

"So what's the next dare?" Rory asked once they were done eating.

"Don't know…you look."

"Alright." Rory went into the envelope and pulled out the next dare. After reading it over she deeply blushed. Seeing this, Tristan took the card and read it.

_Make out in a photo booth_

* * *

AN: I guess you can call this a cliffhanger (in a way). Review and let me know what you thought! Please and thank you!!!

And by the way I'm sure you all realized that the idea for this chapter came from OTH…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Make out in a photo booth_

"Um…uh… if you don't want--" Tristan began to say, but was cut off.

"It's a dare, right?" She asked, secretly wishing for him to disagree.

"Right," he said, hating himself for lying.

Getting up from their table, they went in search of a photo booth. Easily finding one, since they were in a mall, they got in and took their seats. Tristan then inserted four quarters and pressed start.

At first they just sat there looking at each other, unsure of what to do, but in a few seconds they slowly began to move closer together. They kept moving closer until their lips met. And when their lips met, everything else was forgotten.

They forgot about this being a dare and poured their feelings into the kiss. It started off soft and slow, but once their tongues got involved, the kiss escalated.

There tongues dueled and glided across one another. The kiss rose to the point where they were both fighting for dominance.

Tristan caressed the side of her face with his hand as the other one rested on her waist bringing her closer to him. Rory then wrapped her arms around his torso; holding him close to her.

They continued the passionate, heated kiss, losing control. He was driving her crazy as he sucked and licked her bottom lip. Tugging on it… almost as if to devour her.

They continued to duel until their bodies demanded oxygen. Reluctantly they pulled apart, but rested their foreheads together, catching their breaths.

The last picture was taken and after recomposing themselves, they got out of the booth. Once they were out, Rory got the strip of pictures and ripped it in half, giving one half to Tristan and keeping the other half for herself.

A moment of silence passed until Tristan pulled out their next dare.

Clearing his throat, he finally spoke, "Um… this should be easy."

Standing next to him, she read the card.

_Take a picture in an open grave_

"Oh God…"

* * *

Why did they decide to split up? The plan was to split up and find an open grave and then come find each other. Going over the "plan", Rory just realized how stupid the "plan" was.

It was late, nearly midnight, and she was in the middle of a cemetery by herself. To make things worse, she began to hear noises; as if someone was following her. She figured it was Tristan.

"Tristan," she said, "Tristan, I'm scared. Tristan this is so not cool, come out here right now, TRSIATN SCOTT."

Tristan then jumps out and says, "Boogie Man," resulting in Rory punching him in the stomach. "Damn it Mary, jees you're gonna kill me. You know Hoodinie died like that," he said clutching his stomach.

"Ya, well you deserve it dumbass! I told you I didn't want to split up," she whispered.

"What are you whispering for?" he asked amused.

"Because…"

"Rory, these people are dead."

"Yes, but if you keep yelling the freaking zombies are gonna hear us."

"And what are the zombies going to do?"

"They're going to bite us and turn us into zombies," she told him as if it were common knowledge.

Tristan smiled, "Not if I'm here."

"Now I feel totally safe," she deadpanned.

"You are something else, Rory Gilmore," he chuckled.

"Yeah, Yeah… let's get this over with – look, is that one?" she asked referring to a hole in the ground.

"Well it looks six feet deep – Yep… get in."

"What?!"

"Unless you can pull me out … get in."

Huffing, she sat on the ground and hopped in, "Hurry up this is freaky," she whined.

"Alright, alright…smile!"

Once the picture was taken, Tristan saw a cop car strolling by with a flash light. Quickly, he jumped in and gently pushed Rory against the grave wall and signaled her to be quiet. Once he was sure that they were gone he stepped away from her and said, "Okay, I think its clear--"

"I'm sorry," Rory suddenly said.

He just looked at her.

"I'm sorry about the other night, I was out of line and I took it out on you… and I shouldn't have – it's just that Dean was there and I don't know I just--"

"Whoa, Rory… it's okay," he assured.

"No it's not, I was horrible."

"You were hurting--"

"That's not an excuse--"

"I, in a way, deserved it after the way I talked to you… I'm not completely innocent," he said with a guilty smile.

"I'm still sorry though."

"I'm sorry too," he said wrapping her in a hug.

It felt good having his arms around her again and neither one wanted to move… but they were in the middle of a cemetery in the dead of the night and in an open grave…

"Um…Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get out of here now?"

"Yeah," he laughed stepping away from her, "Give me a boost."

"Uh, you're shoes are muddy," she said disgusted.

"Well I guess we're staying in here," he smirked leaning against the grave wall.

"Jees, you're difficult," she said as she positioned herself for a boost.

With Rory's help he was out of the grave, and with a grin playing on his lips he looked down at her and said, "See you later."

"Oh My God! TRISTAN SCOTT, get back here right now!" she screamed stomping her foot.

"Shh," he teased, "Or you'll wake the zombies," he laughed.

"Tristan, help me out!" she loudly whispered.

Laughing he helped the girl out.

* * *

"Ahh, here they are," Nathan said as Rory and Tristan walked into the café, "Took you guys long enough."

"Sorry," Rory said, "Someone was being mean," she said giving Tristan a pointed look, who just laughed in response.

"Okay give me your camera and envelope so that I can tally the score," Brooke happily said.

Rory gave her the envelope and she then went to a table to do the calculations. Ten minutes later she was ready to announce the winners.

"Okay, well we have a winner, but first I need to ask a question to Rory and Tristan to make it final," Brooke said, "The winners are Peyton and Skills unless Rory and Tristan did the photo booth dare, Guys," she said speaking to Rory and Tristan, "did you do that dare?"

Rory was about to say something but Tristan beat her to it, "No we didn't do that one."

"Well then, Peyton and Skills are the winners!" Brooke happily announced.

The team celebrated. Everyone filled each other in on their night's events and the crazy dares that they all had to do. But it was getting late so the night had to come to an end. Each person present at "Dare Night" began to head home; including Rory.

Exiting the café she began to walk home.

"Wait up, I'll walk you," Tristan said as he locked up the café. Jogging to her, he caught up, "So, tonight was fun." Together they walked.

"Yeah it was… and I swear I can still taste the lettuce."

Tristan chuckled, "And don't worry, I remember our deal."

They fell into a comfortable silence and continued walking until they reached Rory's house.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said.

"You're welcome… good night," he said and turned around.

"Tristan?" Rory called after him. When he turned around, she continued, "Why didn't you show them the pictures?' she asked referring to the ones they took in the photo booth.

"That kiss was more than just a dare," he said and then walked home, leaving Rory with his words ringing in her ears.

* * *

AN: I hope you all like the ending to DARE NIGHT. Just so you know a few line from the cemetery scene were taken from OTH (where Lucas and Haley were talking and Lucas told her he was going to Charleston)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Dare night was…interesting," Nathan told Rory as the two of them were shooting hoops. Actually, Nathan was the one shooting around as Rory was just watching.

"You can say that again," Rory said remembering the events of last night.

"Dare night was interesting."

Rory rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because you actually said it again…"

"You said so," he smiled knowing that he was annoying her.

Sighing she gave up, "Forget about it – What did you and Brooke do last night?" she asked changing the subject.

Nathan smiled, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying!" she accused him.

"Let's make a deal… when you tell me exactly what went on between you and Tristan, I'll tell you what went on with me and Brooke."

"Nothing went on with me and Tristan," she lied. All of a sudden them together kissing in the photo booth flashed before her eyes.

"Who's lying now?" Nathan continued to smirk, as Rory stayed silent. Seeing as how he has made his point, he changes the subject. "So, have you talked to your Pooh bear today?"

"Pooh Bear?" Rory asked truly confused.

"Tristan--"

"How did you come up with Pooh Bear?"

"Well you see, Pooh likes honey and Tristan has blonde hair," Nathan sais as if that would clear everything up.

"So…"

"Honey is yellow, so his hair is the color of honey."

After a small pause, Rory replied, "You're truly ridiculous," she laughed.

Laughing he says, "But it made sense right?"

"Yeah," somehow it actually made sense, "But you're still ridiculous."

"You're just jealous you didn't come up with it first."

"Oh yeah…I'm so jealous," she deadpanned.

"I know," he said with a cheesy grin as he ran to slam dunk the ball.

* * *

He lay on his bed with his arm underneath his head acting as a pillow. With his free hand he held the pictures from last night. 

His mind was set on the fact that last night was going to be a disaster after finding out that he was paired off with Rory. Luckily it worked out just fine.

The two had talked things out and now all he had to do was be honest with Rory and let her in. But was it really worth it? In a few weeks he'd be leaving to go back up-state to military school.

On one hand he'd wish he'd never met the girl, but on the other hand, he couldn't imagine his life without her.

So he sat on his bed just thinking about her, and all they had been through together this summer. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Come in," he says.

"Hey sweetie," Karen says bringing in a basket full of laundry.

"Aww mom, you didn't have to do my laundry," he said sitting up.

"I know, but I wanted to," she says putting the basket on the foot of his bed, "I'm going to do all I can, before you leave," she sadly says.

"Mom, please don't be sad," he says getting up and enveloping her in a hug.

"My baby is leaving; of course I'll be sad."

"Well look at the bright side," he says pulling away from her and looking at her, "You still have two weeks to boss me around," he said trying to lighten up the situation.

"I guess – I'm going to miss you Sweetie."

"I'm gonna miss you too ma."

"Are you sure you can't stay--"

"Mom," He says warningly.

"Okay, okay," she says raising her hands, "Forget I mentioned it." Deciding to change the subject she asks, "What's that?" referring to the picture on his bed.

Picking it up she looks at it and smiles.

"That would be me and Rory," he smiles uncomfortably as he rubs the back of his neck with is hand.

"Are you two togeth--"

"No, no…no, no, no – No," he quickly says cutting her off.

"No?"

"That was just a dare," he says with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"It doesn't seem like it was just a dare."

"Mom…"

"Sorry, but I just think you should tell her how you really feel."

"What's the point, I'll be gone in two weeks and she'll forget all about me."

"I highly doubt that," Karen honestly says.

"It doesn't matter mom – It'll be easier this way," he tells her with sadness in his eyes.

* * *

_She's the kind of girl you wanna marry_

_The kind of girl you'd walk the whole world for_

_Put her on your back and just carry_

_Her attitude is hotter than the earth's core_

_When she's around nothing else matters_

_Untouchable, she's got her own forcefield_

_Sooner or later someone will get at her_

_If I don't someone else will_

_Wanna love you girl, wanna love you - girl_

_Wanna love you girl, wanna love you_

_Wanna love you girl, wanna love you - girl_

_Wanna love you girl, wanna love you_

_Ohh! ohh! ohh! ohh! ohh! ohh! ohh! ohh!_

The usual Friday night party was taking place and the Tree Hill gang was present; having a good time.

"T-man, you cryin' rivers because you be livin' soon?" Tim asked Tristan in his own language.

Chuckling at how ridiculous he sounded, Tristan said, "Uh—it sucks I have to go, but what can I do?"

"You know what you can do," Nathan muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tristan asked him raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing," he said clearing his throat.

"No, you said that he knows what he could do," Tim said.

Nathan just stared at Tim.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Nothing, Tim, nothing," Tristan smiled shaking his head.

"Whatever – I didn't come here tonight to talk to guys…where the ladies at?" Tim smirked.

"They're over there talking…it seems important," Nathan said looking over at where the girls were.

Brooke, Peyton and Rory seemed to be in deep conversation.

* * *

"So you're not going to tell him to stay?" Brooke asked Rory in complete shock. 

"Of course not…why would I?"

"Because you don't want him to go?" Brook said as if were obvious.

"I can't just tell him to stay--"

"Yes you can!" Both Brooke and Peyton loudly said together.

"Peyton! You agree with this madness?"

"Sorry Rory, but it's obvious that there are feelings between you and Tristan – It's only natural that you ask him to stay," Peyton logically explained.

"Don't you guys think that Karen has already asked him to stray?"

"So…" once again Brooke and Peyton said together.

"So, if he won't stay for his own mother, what makes you think he'll stay if I asked him to?" Rory challenged.

"He'll stay, I just know it!" Brooke argued.

"Just forget about it--"

"You suck Tutor girl!" Brooke pouts.

_She's the kind of girl you __wanna__ marry_

_Scientists say that she's the second sunshine_

_And now my life is sweeter than berries_

_I guess if we have sex our love will turn to wine_

_When she's around nothing else matters_

_Even if the sky was at a stand still_

_If I turn my back then someone will get at her_

_If I don't someone else will_

"But you love me," Rory smiled.

"Of course I do," Brooke said.

"Uh…don't look now, but guess who's making his way over here," Peyton said noticing that Tristan was making his way towards them from behind Rory.

What he did next was completely unexpected. He got behind Rory and began to dance his own way of course, and sing the chorus to Robin Thicke's "I Wanna Love You."

"_Wanna__ love you girl, __wanna__ love you - girl_

_Wanna__ love you girl, __wanna__ love you_

_Wanna__ love you girl, __wanna__ love you - girl_

_Wanna__ love you girl, __wanna__ love you_

_Ohh __ohh __ohh __ohh __ohh __ohh __ohh __ohh_!" Tristan sang loudly getting into the song.

Brooke and Peyton couldn't help but laugh. Tristan looked hilarious singing and grinding with Rory from behind. And Rory's face was priceless!

Rory, at first, didn't know what to do. She was shocked, but after it wore off she joined in…not with the singing, but with the crazy dancing.

"_Wanna__ love you girl, __wanna__ love __you_

_(I'm so glad I found you - oh girl!)_

_Wanna__ love you girl, __wanna__ love you_

_Wanna__ love you girl, __wanna__ love you_

_Wanna__ love you girl, __ooo__-ooh_," He continued to sing slowly as he made his way towards her ear.

Together Rory and Tristan began to let lose and throw caution to the wind. They didn't care that they had attracted the attention of almost half the party. All they cared about was having fun…and being in each other's arms.

Smiling wickedly, Rory decides to turn around in Tristan's arms and continues to grind into him, but now she was facing him.

This new position gave Tristan the opportunity to sing directly to her.

"_Wanna__ love you girl, __wanna__ love you - girl_

_Wanna__ love you girl, __wanna__ love you_

_Wanna__ love you girl, __wanna__ love you - girl_

_Wanna__ love you girl, __wanna__ love you_

_Ohh__ohh__ohh__ohh__ohh__ohh__ohh__ohh_!"

As he continued to sing to her, Rory couldn't look away. He was holding her eyes captive with his and he wasn't planning on letting them go.

And as Tristan was singing to her, his arms had snaked around her slender waist, and in return, Rory's snaked around his neck.

The couple could hear their friends cheering them on in the background, but hardly paid them any mind. But when the song was over and Tristan slightly stepped back from Rory, he had the biggest smile planted on his chiseled face.

"What possessed you to do that?" She asked him softly laughing.

"You," he smiled back.

"You're insane…"

He just shrugged.

"You gotta teach me some of those moves, big bro," Nathan said patting him on the back.

Tristan laughed, "What can I say? I've got skills."

The group continued to share laughs, but Brooke quietly watched the two love birds in denial.

Catching Rory and Tristan with their eyes locked, she leans over to Rory and whispers so that she can only hear, "You still don't mind seeing him go?"

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! Thank you to all of those that reviewed last chapter. 

I just wanted to let you all now that this part of "This Is Life" will soon be coming to an end…but don't worry! I am planning a sequel!

Anyways please REVIEW!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_We watch the season_

_Pull up __its own__ stakes_

_And catch the last weekend_

_Of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

"Hey bro, what's good?" Nathan asked Tristan as he walked onto the court.

"Nothin'," Tristan replies as he shoots and misses.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, why?" he asks facing his younger brother.

"Because you just missed that shot."

"So?"

"You were less than five feet away."

"I still don't see your point," Tristan says a bit annoyed.

Nathan sighs, "Come one man, what's wrong?"

"She thinks she knows me," he tells him, finally giving in.

"Who?"

"Rory."

"Is this about last night?"

"Why did she have to be like that?"

"Why are you letting what she said get to you?" Nathan curiously asked.

"I'm not it's just--"

"What she said to you last night, I've told you, your mom has told you, the rest of your friends have told you before," he told Tristan, "Why is it when Rory says it, you're getting all worked up?"

Sighing, Tristan finally answered the question, "I don't know."

_Invitation only_

_Grant Farewells_

_Crash the best one_

_Of the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed_

_Too early to say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

**FLASHBACK**

_The gang had gotten together at Tristan's place to have one final gathering before he went back up to Military school._

_"So, you're like a soldier, right?" Tim asked as he took a sip of his drink._

_"I'm in military school, Tim, not the army," Tristan explained to him._

_"Yeah, but you could go into the army, if you wanted."_

_"I guess…yeah," Tristan said._

_"So are you sad you're leaving?" Rory asked him as she took a seat next to him on the __couch_

_He smirked, "__Aww__, Mary, just come out and ask me what you really want to ask me."_

_"And what would that be?" she asked with an arched eyebrow._

_"If I'm going to miss you," he said with a cheeky smile as he draped an arm over he shoulders._

_Rolling her eyes she replied with dry curiosity, "Are you going to miss me, __Trissy__?"_

_"Oh so much," he replied in a joking __manner but meaning ever word._

_"This banter will definitely be missed," Peyton laughed as she and the rest of the gang watched Rory and Tristan interact with one another._

_"Oh yeah," Nathan replied sarcastically._

_"You'll be happy when I leave, Nate," Tristan said with a smirk, "because once I leave you'll once again be the best basketball player in Tree Hill."_

_"Are you saying I'm not the best right now?" Nathan challenged._

_"Oh great," Brooke said rolling her eyes, "Here comes the testosterones."_

_"Well, since I'm the best and I'm currently in Tree Hill, there is no way you are better than me," Tristan casually explained._

_"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Nathan said._

_"Actually… Rory here makes me sleep at night," he grinned as he looked at the girl besides him._

_"Wow, thanks Tristan," Rory said pretending to be appalled._

_Realizing that what he said came out wrong, he tried to correct himself, but Rory didn't give him a chance to._

_"I mean, I though__t__ what we had __was__ special. You keep telling me to go faster and harder and when you reach the peak of pleasure, you scream out my name… I just assumed you were enjoying yourself… and now I know you were faking – That hurts __Tris__…right here," Rory said pointing to her heart._

_Tristan laughed and decided to play along with her. "Trust and believe me when I say that you are truly fulfilling," he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Every __guy's__ perfect woman is a lady on the street and a freak in the bed…"_

_That last comment caused Rory to blush and Tristan to smirk._

_"I am so totally going to miss this dirty talk," Brooke said sounding as if she was turned on._

_"__Me__ too," Tim said._

_"Are you going to miss this?" Tristan whispered to Rory._

_Turning to face him she replied by saying, "I'm going to miss you."_

_Tristan sat there, taken aback by her comment. He didn't have the chance to respond do to the fact that Rory was dragged off into the kitchen by Brooke and Peyton._

_By the time they came back the rest of the group had moved on to discussing their senior year._

_Instead of retaking her seat next to Tristan, Rory excused herself and headed outside onto the porch. She closed the door behind her and took a seat o__n__ the steps that were near Tristan's bedroom._

_After a few moments of being outside under the nightly sky, she was joined by the blonde hair, blue eyed, Scott brother._

_He silently took a seat next to her and took in his darkened surroundings. His eyes then rested on the girl besides him._

_"I'm going to miss you too," he softly said._

_Rory turned and faced him, but didn't utter a word. It was hard for her to sit there with him and not let him know how she felt._

_With every second that she spent with him, she would fall faster and harder for him._

_It was especially hard now because he was leaving, but in a way it was also for the best. They would each go on to living their separate lives and not complicate the others._

_But what Rory couldn't understand was why he just couldn't stay._

_"I'm going to miss spending time with you," he continued to tell her._

_"I'm going to miss it too," she says, "But you know I'm not the only one who's going to miss you."_

_"I know."_

_"Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Skills…Tim, Your mom…my mom…everyone – we're all going to miss you."_

_"Rory--"_

_"Why do you have to go?" she says looking at him with her big blue eyes._

_"Because I have to," he says feeling a bit cornered._

_"That's not an answer," she says staying calm._

_"Because I want to go; I don't want to stay here," he lied not looking her in the eye._

_"Why are you lying to me?"_

_"You don't know me," he said getting angry and standing._

_"I know you enough to know that you're running away--"_

_"Stop… __don't__, Rory," he warningly tells her._

_"W__hat?" she says standing up and facing him, "it's true you're running away from your father__--__"_

_"Don't call him that!"_

_"I don't know why you think you have to runaway from him--"_

_"It's not for me--"_

_"You leaving town isn't making your mother, or brother's lives any easier. Just because you leave them doesn't mean Dan will__" she yells matching his tone._

_"You know nothing about what I've been through!"_

_"You're right, I don't and I still won't because you'll be leaving!" she screams __at him and turns to leave._

_"Where are you going?!" he asks as she makes her way down the street and away from his house._

_"I have nothing else to say to you!" she shouts back._

_"You __can't__ just walk home __alone__; it's late," he says._

_She turns around to face him, but continues to walk backwards. "What do you care? You'll be gone and forget all about me," she says._

_Turning back around she continues to walk home as he just watches._

_Why was it impossible to have a civil conversation with her?_

**END FLASHBACK**

_And from the ballroom floor_

_We are in celebration_

_One good stretch before our hibernation_

_Our dreams assured and we all_

_Will sleep well_

_Sleep Well_

_Sleep Well_

_Sleep Well_

_Sleep Well_

_you__ have stolen_

_you__ have stolen my_

_you__ have stolen my heart_

"I don't know, man, I don't know," Tristan repeated dropping the ball and walking off the court and sitting on top of the picnic table.

He was staring out to the river when he heard Nathan sigh and make his way over to him, "Face it man, you like her… a lot."

"I tried not to."

"It's kind of hard not to--"

"You don't think I know that? – Fuck!"

Nathan sadly looked at his brother; he knew this was hard for him.

I want her," he finally admitted.

"So stay--"

"I can't damn it, I can't!"

"Rory is worth it!"

"I know but Dan--"

"Fuck Dan," Nathan said trying to convince him.

"I can't – Life would just be easier if I left."

"No, it wouldn't."

Standing up he told Nathan, "I have to finish packing… see you around." With that said he began to make his way home, leaving the younger Scott to stare after him.

* * *

He was lying on his bed, wide awake. He turned his head to see what time it was. The clock read 11:45 and he just couldn't sleep. In less than ten hours he would be in the passenger seat of Nathan's car making his way back up to military school and away from Tree Hill…away from Rory. 

God he was going to miss her.

A knocking at his door broke him out of his thoughts.

Getting up he opened the door and on the other side stood his Mary.

They just stood their, staring at each other before she finally spoke, "Can we walk…please."

Without saying a word he went back into his room and grabbed a t-shirt and slipped it on and headed out the door and into the night with Rory Gilmore.

_Watch you spin around_

_In your highest heels_

_You are the best one_

_Of the best ones_

_And we_

_All_

_Look_

_Like_

_We_

_Feel_

_you__ have stolen my_

_you__ have stolen my_

_you__ have stolen my heart_

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! Hopefully you all enjoyed this!

The next chapter will be the last chapter for this part of "This is Life"

But never fear…a sequel will appear! (lol)

Please REVIEW!!!

And the song in this chapter was Dashboard Confessionals "Stolen"


	14. Chapter 14

AN: This is the last chapter to This is Life :(

I hope you will all enjoy it… and just so you know I have begun writing the sequel; which is called "So This is Life". But the sequel will not be up until I get back from Italy (End of August).

Since I have 8-9 hours on a plane, you can bet that I will be writing so that I have something to post as soon as I get back to the states.

Alright enough of this chitter chatter…go read and when you're done reading…REVIEW!!!

**Chapter 14**

They've been walking in complete silence for the past twenty minutes. Neither daring to speak first; the two are walking along side the other, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Tristan had set his mind on not saying a word, seeing as how _she_was the one knocking on his door late at night. So he continued with his normal strides with his hands buried deep in the pockets of his sweat pants.

Rory, on the other hand, was facing an internal battle. She knew she should say something, but didn't know exactly what. Sure she should first start with an apology…but she quickly decided against blurting it out. What she did know was that she had to talk to him before he left, and tonight, right now, was the only time she would have the chance to fix things.

Taking a deep breath she gently grabbed his arm, signaling him to stop walking so she can talk and hear her out.

As they stood in the middle of the deserted darkened street, they only source of light were the streetlights, they locked eyes; bringing back to Rory memories of when they first met.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked him, still looking him dead in the eyes.

He ran a hand through his silky locks…unsure of where this was going, but decided he would let her talk, "Yeah…out on the river court."

"Do you remember how we used to be? How we were that very moment?"

"We didn't know each other Rory."

"Exactly… I didn't know you – but some how and for some reason we got to know each other."

"So?" Tristan asked, still not seeing where she was going with this.

"God Tristan!" she said frustrated.

"What?" she needed to give him more; he couldn't read her mind.

"We obviously care for each other if we took the time to let one another in!" she told him.

Tristan remained silent; he had absolutely no idea what to say.

"You say I know nothing about you… yet why do I feel like I know more about you than you do?"

Probably because she does.

Breaking eye contact, Rory allows her eyes to wander as she fights back the tears that are threatening to spill.

"Rory…"

"Tristan, I'm sorry if I hurt you by saying those things… I am so sorry. I just hope you can forgive me and we can continue to be friends," she sniffles as a few tears trickle down her delicate face.

_Friends._

He wanted to be so much than friends, and he wanted to tell her… but then decided against it. This was the way it was suppose to be—they were suppose to be friends.

"You know, before I ever met you, Nathan told me so much about you," Tristan said as he softly wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "And everything he told me made it seem as if you were perfect."

He slightly paused to look into her eyes, "And you are…perfect."

"I'm far from it," Rory protested.

"Not for me," he said disagreeing with her. "And you might not exactly understand why I have to leave Tree Hill, but I have too--"

"But--"

"I'm not afraid and I'm not running… I just need to go."

He took another pause to wait and see what she would say. To see if she would stop him; to see if she would tell him to stay…to stay because _she_wanted him there with her.

He waited…and waited, but she never said anything.

Sighing he finally spoke, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

With a sniffle and a nod, she allowed him to lead the way back to her house.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Karen asked her son as he made his way down the drive way and towards Nathan's parked car.

"For the third time, mom…yes," Tristan smiled as he put his suitcase in the trunk.

"Just checking," Karen defended raising her hands, "Be safe," she said as she gave her son a hug.

"I will," he promised returning the hug.

Pulling away she looked at the man that stood in front of her with tears in her eyes, "Call me when you get there."

"I will," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "bye ma."

"Bye Tristan."

Opening the passenger side door, he joined Nathan.

As Nathan pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, Tristan gave one final wave to his mother.

"You ready, man?" Nathan asked as they drove.

"Uh…actually, can we make a quick stop first?"

"Yeah, sure…where?" Nathan asked.

"Rory's house," Tristan replied.

* * *

"So… um, are you going to go to her?" Nathan asked Tristan as they both sat in his car.

"Yeah…yeah," Tristan said as he looked at her house having second thoughts.

"Are you going to go before I'm over the hill?" Nathan joked.

"You know what, never mind, let's go," Tristan said backing out.

"Why?"

"Because I said so…now drive," Tristan ordered.

Instead of listening to his brother, Nathan began to honk the car horn.

"What are you doing?!"

"If you won't go to her, I'm going to make her come to you," Nathan explained as he moved his hand against the horn.

"Man stop!"

"No," he continued to honk repeatedly.

After a few more honks Rory came out of her house followed by Lorelai to see who was being so annoying this early in the morning. But after Lorelai saw who was in the car, she smiled and went back into the house closing the door.

"I hate you," Tristan glared at his brother before getting out of the car and meeting Rory half way.

"I love you too," Nathan shouted after him with a big smile on his face.

"Hey," Rory nervously said once they reached each other.

"Hi," he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know," she teased, "my door bell _does_ work."

"Yeah… but this way was so much cooler," he smirked.

"Of course, of course," she smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to say bye…officially."

"Officially."

"Yeah…"

"Right…keep in touch?"

"Definitely," he warmly smiled at her.

"Good."

"So…this is goodbye…"

"Yeah…"

Smiling he stepped to her and gave her a hug, which she happily returned.

They began to pull away, but before completely parting, Rory placed a soft quick kiss on his lips.

After that little peck, he looked at her and without thinking pulled her in for a passionate, heated kiss.

It started off gentle, but their emotions got the best of them and turned things up a notch…or two.

Immediately granting him access after his tongue darted out for it, their tongues roamed into each other's mouth caressing one another's.

Nibbling and sucking on his lower lip caused Tristan to tighten his hold around her waist and keep her to him.

Unfortunately, oxygen became demanding so they pulled apart.

They stayed in each other's arms for a tad longer before parting ways. But before that happened, Tristan placed another quick kiss on her plump lips and completely backed away; walking back to the car.

Turning around to face her, he spoke, "Take car of yourself, alright."

She nodded.

"Bye…Mary."

Seeing her smile for the last time, he got into the car and told Nathan to drive.

Rory stood there, just watching the car drive out of sight.

Once the Scott brothers were out of sight, another car came into view.

A navy blue Chevy pick-up parked beside the curb and the driver steps out.

Once he stood in front of her, he softly spoke, "hi…Rory."

"What do you want?" she spat.

"I want to talk to--"

"I have nothing to say to you, Dean."

* * *

"You should stay," Nathan said as they were driving on the parkway.

"There's nothing for me here, man," Tristan says looking out the window.

There was a small pause until Nathan said, "There's Rory."

"She doesn't want me," he said shaking his head.

Nathan looks at him shocked, but quickly refocuses back on the road, "Are you serious?"

"She didn't ask me to stay."

"But she tried to make you stay."

"Yeah, but she didn't say _she_ wanted me to stay."

Tristan remained silent until he went to go turn on the music, "What the hell is this?" he asked referring to the sound coming from his speakers.

"Rory was fooling around and she tricked me into listening to this and then she somehow managed to jam it," Nathan explained with a small chuckle.

Tristan laughs and shakes his head.

The two brothers fall into a comfortable silence, but it's broken by Nathan, "You'll be back."

Tristan stayed quiet and allowed Doktor Kosmos to fill the car.

_Holiday_

_Holiday_

_It's the best day_

_Ice-cream day_

_I am only happy_

_When I have_

_Holi__... day_

_Holiday_

_Holiday_

_It's the best day_

_Ice-cream day_

_I am only happy_

_When I have_

_Holi__... day_

_Holiday_

_Holiday_

_It's the best day_

_Ice-cream day_

_I am only happy_

_When I have_

_Holi__... day_


End file.
